Love's Light in Dark Days
by Z-Loca-Grl
Summary: Post HBP. Harry is now considered an adult. What happens when he decides not to return to Hogwarts but to persue the mission to destroy the holcruxes? What happens if Ginny ends up pregnant after a shared moment with him? What will the future bring?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I did not create the magnificant world of Harry Potter, that gifted person happens to be JK Rowling.

**Spoilers: **As this takes place after HBP there may be instances of spoilers. Don't read if you haven't read the book, unless you want to read the spoilers.

**Pairings:** Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, and others...

**Love's Light in Dark Days**

All the houses of Privet Drive were dark, as everyone seemed to have drifted off to sleep. Every window showed this darkness except for one window in house number four. Gazing numbly from that window was a young man with messy black hair and glasses. If you were to gaze closer to his face, you would see once brilliant green eyes glazed to the point of absolute dullness. Heavy bags, mainly due to lack of sleep hung below those now dull eyes. This had been the face of Harry Potter or "The Chosen One" since he had set foot into this house following a tragic series of events, one being the death of one of the magic world's most gifted wizards- Albus Dumbledore.

Harry sighed as he glanced at the clock. 11:55. Five minutes until he would walk away from Privet Drive for good. He quickly glanced around the room to see if he had forgotten anything. Newspapers scattered throughout the room displayed what had been running from the young man's mind. Death... Darkness... Dispair... Fate rested on his shoulders, he was the only one destined to bring this era of darkness to an end. The prophecy... The one thing that had ultimate control of his life... Until it was fulfilled, this unrest would remain. Until then, Harry must forget about love.

Suddenly the image of Ginny Weasley entered his mind. Separating from her had been one of the most painful things he had done. But the facts were there. His parents... Sirus... and now Dumbledore. All were people he cherished dearly. He knew that he could never live on if something had happened to her. She has a full life ahead of her, she didn't need to have it cut short because of blind love. He then took this moment to look at a wrapped gift that he intended to give her before going on his long journey. It was decided. He wasn't going to go back to his final year at Hogwarts. He was going to finish what he had started- the search for the horcruxes of Lord Voldemort. Until every one of them were destroyed and he had defeated the dark lord once and for all, his soul would not rest.

He glanced at the clock once more. 12:00, midnight. He was officially an adult, meaning he could now do magic without getting into trouble. This also meant that the protection charm around number four Privet Drive had worn off. It was time for him to leave. He suddenly heard a great crack in the room. His best friend Ron Weasley now stood in the room.

"Harry, ready to go?"

Since Harry could not yet apparate alone, Ron, who already was licensed to apparate was going to assist him to the Burrow where he would stay until after Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"In a minute".

Hastily, he waved his wand, cleaning and packing everything up. He pointed his wand at Hedwig's cage "Scourgify". The cage was now cleaned. After grabbing Hedwig's cage, with Hedwig eyeing his every move, he grabbed his Firebolt and his trunk. He then joined hands with Ron and apparated to the Burrow.

"All right there Harry?" asked Ron, as they appeared in front of the Burrow.

"Yeah" muttered Harry, who really wasn't as fond with apparition, he only liked it for its quickness.

He and Ron then walked to the front door. As they got to the front door, Arthur Weasley was waiting for them.

"Why hello Harry, Ron"

After a round of questions that consisted of:

"Harry, what was the first muggle item I questioned you about?"

"A Rubber Duck" he replied, almost smiling at that memory.

and

"Ron, why did you fail your first apparition test"

"I left behind half an eyebrow" Ron replied his ears red, still embarrassed about that moment.

After being satisfied with these answers he helped bring in Harry's trunk while Ron carried Hedwig's cage, and Harry carried his broom.

As they entered through the kitchen, they found Molly Weasley waiting for them. She nearly gasped when she saw Harry's unkempt and exhausted appearence.

"The poor boy" she thought to herself as she embraced him.

"Hello Harry, we're glad you're safe".

As she stepped away, she noticed that the men had their hands full.

"Ron, show him to your room, and then I think you should both get to bed".

"Yes Mum" Ron replied.

After setting all his things in Ron's room, Harry and Ron got ready for bed. As they got settled in, the two young men did not notice that the young lady that had constantly been on Harry's mind was wide awake in her own bed with tears springing to her eyes as she heard the voice of her love.

**A/N: Please review, this is a first attempt at a story that I intend to complete (depending if I recieve reviews). Being new to writing these stories, I am in need of criticism (both positive and negative). Please don't be afraid to hold anything back, I need to learn how to write these. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I did not create the magnificant world of Harry Potter, that gifted person happens to be JK Rowling.

**Spoilers: **As this takes place after HBP there may be instances of spoilers. Don't read if you haven't read the book, unless you want to read the spoilers.

**Pairings:** Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermoine, and others...

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. You have really boosted my confidence. Well, hope you like this chapter...**

**A Birthday to Remember**

The sun streamed from the windows, as signalling Harry to wake up. Harry yawned and stretched.

"Wow, I haven't slept this well in ages" he said to himself. As he reached for his glasses and put them on, he realized that miraculously, Ron had woken up before him as he was not in the room. Harry decided it was best to get dressed and go downstairs to the kitchen.

When he got there, he saw Mr Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur (whose love from Bill had obviously not faltered after the series of events that resulted in his now disfigured face) Ron, Ginny (who seemed actually a bit quiet among the rest), and Hermione all seated at the table as if they were discussing something important. Before Harry could say a word, Hermoine had looked up.

"Hey Harry, happy birthday" She said embracing him.

"Thanks, Hermione. When did you get here?"

"Oh I apparated about an hour ago, I'm here for the rest of the summer"

" 'Ello 'arry, 'ow are you?" asked Fleur smiling brightly.

Harry shrugged "alright, I guess. So, have you set a date for the wedding?".

"Yes, eet ees een two weeks" she replied, her perfect skin turning a slight shade of pink.

Mrs Weasley then cut in. "Harry, after breakfast, Arthur has agreed to take you to take your apparation test with Ron and Hermione to keep you company".

Harry looked up towards Ginny. He had decided that he had to talk to her. "Can Ginny come as well".

"If she wants, she can go too".

After a pause, Ginny shifted her eyes towards her mother. "I guess so" she replied quietly.

It seems that Ginny was the first to finish breakfast, then she hurried up the stairs. After Harry finished (which was soon after Ginny) he excused himself and went upstairs to Ron's room. There, he found his trunk, which contained the wrapped gift he had gotten for Ginny. After pocketing it, he saw that Ginny's room door was closed. He knocked on it.

"Ginny?"

The door opened, letting Harry enter the room. There he found Ginny sitting at the edge of her bed, her eyes looking a bit red and watery.

He scooted closer to Ginny, brushing her hair from her face. "Ginny wait-" he began.

Ginny scooted a bit away from Harry, facing him. "No, I want you to hear this, before you say anything".

She then stood up and began pacing back and forth across the floor.

"Why, Harry, must you always be so bloody noble. You think I haven't thought of the dangers that I face being at your side? Can't you see that I don't care? Can't you see I love you and rather die being at your side?" She then sat down, hiding her newly fallen tears.

Harry stood up and embraced her.

"Ginny, you know I love you. You have no idea how much it hurt to cut myself away from you. I did this because I care, don't you?"

Ginny's eyes look up upon Harry's now dull green eyes. "I know you care. But I care too. I can't bear to see you go through all this pain. You shouldn't go through it alone either. I want to be there with you when times are hard, when times are good. I want-"

She was cut short by Harry who kissed her.

After they pulled apart they just stared at each other for a moment.

"Well" Ginny began. "What do we do now?"

"Well" Harry began "I know I couldn't stand it if something happened to you. But I also can't stand to see you that hurt".

With that statement, Ginny flung herself onto Harry, knocking him over. Laughing, both got back up. As Harry stood up, that wrapped package fell out of his pocket.

"What is that?" Ginny asked.

When Harry noticed that she saw the package on the floor, he picked it up and handed it to her.

"Well, I guess I should give you this now".

Ginny gasped as she unwrapped a heart-shaped locket with an unusual shimmering stone on the front.

Harry then pulled out a similar locket from under his shirt.

"It's a love locket. Similar to mood rings, but it changes colors according to how the other wearer is doing. Like, if this locket turns a pearly white, you are at peace. If it turns red, you are passionate/you are feeling a deep sense of love at the moment. If it turns blue, you are saddened. If it turns purple, you are in some sort of danger. And if it turns black... you are well... You're either dead or our love has ultimately ended. Your locket shows the same things but about me".

Ginny embraced Harry in a hug.

"It's beautiful, I'll always wear it". She let Harry put it on her, and immediately both lockets turned a bright shade of scarlet.

Ginny laughed. "I guess I know what we're thinking..." She then looked at the clock.

"Wow, we should really get downstairs".

As they walked hand in hand, they passed by Ron's door which suddenly opened. Out came Ron and Hermione, both breathless and blushing.

"When did you and Hermione-" began Harry.

"Oh they have been together since the beginning of summer. Ron has been apparating to her house at night, possibly several steamy snog sessions. And he thinks no one has noticed..." replied Ginny.

Hermione began to blush furiously as she wacked ron behind the head. "Honestly Ron, how obvious are you?" Ron rubbed his head and he looked at Hermione innocently.

"I guess there's no need to hide this anymore" he stated, walking up to Hermione and kissing her as hooked on a similar locket that Harry had given Ginny, except this one was in the shape of a crescent moon, around Hermoine's neck. After Ron had explained the locket and everything, Hermione hugged him.

"Oh Ron, this is beautiful, thank you". Pulling apart, they followed Ginny and Harry, who already were headed down the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley smiled fondly as she saw Harry and Ginny holding hands.

"I see you two decided that love is much to strong to pull apart. Very well then, are all of you ready to go?".

"Yes" they all replied. Pretty soon all apparated, (Harry holding on to Mr. Weasley's arm as Ginny held onto Hermione's arm) to the place where Harry was to take his apparation test.

"Are apparations always so uncomfortable?" stated Ginny.

Everyone else laughed. "You get used to it after a while" said Mr Weasley. He then looked up.

"Ah well, there's the place right there" he said pointing to the building which they stood in front of. They then entered the building. There, in the front of the sat a witch behind a desk.

"Why hello Arthur," said the witch smiling. "Have you brought another Weasley to take the test?".

"Hello Ophelia. No, although Ginny turns seventeen next August. I have brought Harry Potter to take his apparation test".

"Why hello Harry," said Ophelia smiling. "Just fill this sheet out, with your name and birthdate, and sign here to verify that you are indeed seventeen years of age. Then take this form to that desk over there, where they will assign you to an official who will be conducting your test".

He thanked her and filled out the form and went to that desk he was instructed towards. When he got to the front of the desk, a young man was seated behind the desk.

"Name please"

"Harry Potter"

The man looked up at Harry. "Go through that door, Marianna will be there waiting to administer the test".

"Good luck" said Mr. Weasley. "We will be waiting for you hare when you finish".

Harry then went through the assigned door. There, a woman stood waiting.

"Hello Harry. I am Marianna. I will be conducting your test today. Ok, let's get down to business." She then guided him towards the street corner.

"You see that grocery store over there? I would like you to apparate in front of that store".

Harry then closed his eyes and invisioned the apparation classes he took back in 6th year. With a pop, he appeared in front of the store. He looked himself over, to check if he had splinched anything. When all appeared well, he heard a pop right next to him. Marianna appeared with a clipboard. After a while of scribbling on her clipboard, she handed Harry a piece of paper.

"Very good Mr. Potter, you pass. Now when you go back in, take this form to the front desk where you will recieve your apparation license". With this, she disappeared with a pop. Harry then apparated back to where Mr. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were waiting. Harry then walked towards them grinning. Ron looked up.

"Did you pass?"

Harry then waved the paper. "I passed".

"That's great mate!" exclaimed Ron.

"Very good Harry" said Mr. Weasley, shaking his hand.

Hermione then hugged him. "Congratulations" she said.

Ginny then greeted him with a kiss. "Great job. Now you get to help me with my apparation test".

"Sure thing" said Harry hugging her close.

Mr. Weasley then looked at his watch. "We should go now. Molly is expecting us".

With this, they (Ginny holding onto Harry) all apparated to the front of the Burrow. As they walked in, a group chorused "Suprise!"

Harry jumped. He then saw Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Remus, Tonks, and Hagrid in front of him/ He then gazed around the room where he found a red and gold banner that said "Happy 17th Birthday Harry" along with some balloons and streamers.

"Wow everyone, thank you!" he exclaimed grinning.

"Well, did you pass?" asked Fred.

Harry then pulled out his new license.

"Excellent Harry. You managed to pass without leaving behind any eyebrows" commented George.

"Hey, that was only half an eyebrow. And I passed the second time" retorted Ron.

After a round of "Happy Birthdays" and "Congratulations" the party went underway. After all the food (and cake) it was time for presents.

From Mr and Mrs Weasley, Harry recieved a pocket watch similar to the one that Ron recieved for hisb17th birthday.

"I hope you like it" stated Mrs. Weasley.

"I love it, I'll treasure it always" said Harry.

From Bill and Fleur, Harry recieved a set of deep green robes. " 'eet goes 'ery good weeth your eyes" **(a/n: I really can's spell a french accent well, lol)**

"Thank you" replied Harry.

He recieved some nice products from the twins' joke shop. From Remus, he had recieved Sirius's old flying motorcycle.

"Sirius left this in my care. I found it fitting to give it to you. Use it wisely".

A pang of saddness overcame Harry as he remembered his godfather. "Thanks, I will"

From Tonks (whose hair was recently a shade of violet) he recieved a nice quill with ink that had an odd pearly color.

"It's invisible ink. It will only show up to the writer. When the writer finishes the writing, the ink disappears, only to reappear to the intended reciever revealing whatever color you intend it to reveal".

"Wow, this is great. Thanks".

From Hagrid, he recieved a beautiful red and orange quill.

" I made it from a feather left by Fawkes. I kno' 'e is really taken ter yeh". **(a/n: Hagrid's accent is also something I really can't spell well")**

"Thanks Hagrid".

Ron and Hermione both got Harry books (from Hermione, _A Basic Guide to Animagi Transformation _"Honestly Harry, you should start researching this now that you are of age"From Ron, _1001 Dueling Spells for the Advanced Dueler _"Um, I figured you would need this for um, when you have to face him this year".

"Thanks, these books will be real useful".

After the presents, the party started to draw to an end. After a while, Ginny motioned Harry to come with her. Both went up to the attic where Ginny presented her gifts to Harry. One was a lock of her hair for Harry to keep in his locket. Another was a hat and scarf set in a shade of deep green.

"Mum's been teaching me to knit, I hope it's alright".

"I love it Ginny" said Harry, who also placed the lock of hair in his locket. He then embraced her. After he pulled away, he pulled out his wand, and muttered a spell. A lock of Harry's hair appeared in his hands. He then proceeded to place this lock of hair in Ginny's own locket.

"Here, I think you should have this" said Harry.

Ginny face broke into a smile. "Thank you Harry".

Harry then looked out of the window where he saw everyone in the garden. "I think we should join the rest."

"Yeah, good point." With this, the two went down to join the rest of the party. Harry sighed happily. This was the first time he had felt happiness in a long time.

**A/N: I know this was a loong chapter. I have a tendancy to get carried away when writing sometimes. Also I felt that Harry's 17th bday was an important one to describe in detail. Stay tuned for the next chapter which involves Bill's and Fleur's wedding, and of course... Harry's and Ginny's moment alone which leads to their own little situation. Please review, I want to know if this chapter was any good. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I did not create the magnificant world of Harry Potter, that gifted person happens to be JK Rowling.

**Spoilers: **As this takes place after HBP there may be instances of spoilers. Don't read if you haven't read the book, unless you want to read the spoilers.

**Pairings:** Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermoine, and others...

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. A special thanks to those that told me about Ginny's birthday, that was something I didn't know and was happy to learn. Anyways, I made that correction. And thanks for having me notice that it's spelled Her-mi-one, not Her-mo-ine.**

**I also apologize for the delay in updating. I have been struggling through a case of Writer's Block, lol. Well, hopefully this chapter will turn out alright...**

**A Wedding... and More**

The skies were bright blue. Not a cloud was to be seen. And the sun was shining brightly. It was the perfect day for a wedding.

Roughly around 5 AM, Mrs. Weasley's wake up call managed to wake up every single person in the house. Pretty soon, all barely awake Weasley's (and Harry and Hermione) were at the kitchen table, waiting for breakfest to be served.

"Mum, why do we have to wake up so bloody early?" asked Ron, while rubbing his still sleepy eyes.

Mrs. Weasley, who was also a bit moody from lack of sleep, glared at her youngest son.

"Don't let me catch you speaking like today. You know very well we have lots to do today. We have to be there by noon, completely dressed and ready to go".

The wedding was to take place at Fleur's home in France, so they were all going to apparate.

After breakfast, everyone was bustling about. Mrs. Weasley was making the last minute touch ups on dress robes, hemming whatever needed hemming, ironing the dress robes, etc. While she was doing that, Bill was making last minute calls, making sure that all was in order for the reception. Charlie showed up around 9, followed by Fred and George who showed up around 9:30.

"Good, you three are here, now I can check how your outfits" said Mrs Weasley.

George rolled his eyes. "Mum, you measured us like 10 times yesterday, don't you think that's enough?

"Yeah Mum, they're fine" added Fred.

"Fine, just wear them as they are, adjust them with your wand if they need any touching up"

"We will"

Mrs Weasley then looked at the clock. "Goodness! I have to start working on Ginny's hair! Ginny! Where are you?"

"I'm here Mum" said Ginny breathlessly as she had just ran down the stairs.

"Good, now let's get your hair done. Do you have the picture of the style that Fleur wanted?"

"Right here" said Ginny, handing her the magazine cut out.

Pretty soon, Ginny's hair was twisted up with her vibrant red curls piled on the top of her head

"Here's your dress Ginny" said Mrs Weasley, handing Ginny a long lavender satin gown. Ginny and the rest of the people ran upstairs to change.

"Oy Harry, have you seen my other shoe?" asked Ron, who was looking around the room in his forest green robes, which were trimmed with gold.

"Did you try looking under your bed?" suggested Harry, who had already put on his identical looking robes (He and Ron would be Groomsmen while Charlie was going to be the Best Man, and was trying to get his hair to stay down.

"Ok, they were under the bed."

He then turned to Harry, who had given up on his hair. The two then made their way downstairs. When they got there, they found the twins waiting, both scowling in their matching black tuxedoes.

"I don't see why we have to be ushers" complained Fred.

"Ooh, twins make zee perfect leetle ushers" mimicked George in a girly voice.

"Oh honestly you two, it's not that bad"

The three turned around to see Hermione making her way down the stairs in a long purple gown.

"Wow Hermione, you look gorgeous!" exclaimed a stunned Ron.

"Why thank you kind sir" said Hermione who hooked her arm around Ron's offered arm.

"Awww, look at those two love birds" "Planning your wedding now are you?"

"Shove off!" said a now crimson Ron. "At least I have a date!"

"We have dates, they're just meeting us there"

"Oh really, who are they then?"

"Fred's got Katie Bell, and George's got Alicia Spinnet" said Ginny as she was making her way down the stairs.

"Ginny, you look great" said Harry offering her his arm.

"Thank you" said Ginny taking his arm and then kissing him.

"Woah Harry, lipstick doesn't really look great on you" said Ron, pointing at Harry's mouth.

"It's not really your thing either" retorted Harry, pointing at a pink lipstick mark on Ron's own lips.

It was Hermione's turn to blush. By the time Mrs Weasley had come down, both men had cleaned off the lipstick.

"So is everyone down here?" she asked, clad in cream colored robes trimmed with gold.

"Where Bill, Charlie, and Dad?" asked Ginny

"Oh, they decided to leave early and get ready there"

"So are we ready to go?" asked a now impatient Mrs Weasley

"Yes" the rest chorused.

Soon everyone (with Ginny holding onto Harry) apparated to Fleur's home.

When they all got there, they gasped in astonishment. Her home was a manor! The house was a grand-sized Victorian style home surrounded by the most beautiful garden, which contained numerous amounts of flowers and elegantly sculpted hedges, and the centerpiece being this beautiful fountain.

"This place is magnificant" breathed Hermione.

"Try bloody brilliant!" retorted Ron.

As they stood gazing at this wonder, a beautiful silver-haired woman and a man with the same silver-colored hair walked up to them.

"Ah, Molly, 'ow good to see you again" said the woman. She then turned to the rest of the people. "eez zis ze rest of ze children?"

"Oh the twins over there are my sons Fred and George, then there's my son Ronald, and his girlfriend Hermoine Granger, and my daughter Ginerva with her boyfriend, Harry Potter".

"'eet eez a pleasure to meet you all, I am Charlotte Delacour, Fleur's muzzer, and zis eez my 'usband, Pierre"

" Pleezed to meet you all, pleeze, come een, we 'ave lots to do before ze wedding begins" said Pierre, turning to lead the way to the grand home before them. As they entered, two house elves (one donning a tuxedo, the other donning a little burgandy dress) were waiting by the door.

"Ah, I would like for you all to meet Jacques and Paulette, zey once served our family, but now as zey 'ave been freed, zey 'ave remained close family friends. Zey will be 'elping weez ze wedding today".

Hermoine crouched down to shake each house elf's hand "It is very nice to meet you both".

"Why thank you miss, shall we show you where to go?" said Paulette

"Thank you, that would be great"

Soon Jacques motioned the men to go one way, as Paulette motioned the women to go another way.

"I'll see you later Ginny" said Harry as he gave her a kiss before departing.

"See you later" said Ginny as they departed.

Hermoine and Ron shared a similar goodbye as each group divided into their own ways.

Harry, Ron, Fred, and George were guided into this room which was lavishly decorated in a navy blue with gold trimming. There, they saw Mr Weasley, Bill, and Charlie all dressed and talking. Probably trying to talk to Bill who looked a bit on the nervous side, clad in his white and silver trimmed robes **(a/n: wizards have special marriage robes in this story)**

"Hello boys, good, you've all arrived" said Mr Weasley. "We are all trying to relax Bill a bit. It appears as though he has some pre-wedding jitters".

Ron sat by his oldest brother to comfort him. "Come on Bill, no need to worry, you've got a beautiful bride who you'll be happily married to in a few hours".

"Easier said that done" muttered Bill as he drummed his fingers anxiously on the armrest.

" 'ere are your 'ats sirs" said Jacques, holding some black top hats to Fred and George.

Both backed away from the house elf, horrified.

"No, there is no way that I am wearing that ruddy hat!" exclaimed George, holding the hat as if it was something highly contagious.

Seeing his terror-struck brothers actually got Bill to smile a bit. "Come on guys, it's not _that_ bad. Plus Fleur said that you two would look great with these".

"Oh yes, we'll look great alright, looking like bloody penguins from the 1800s" grumbled Fred, looking at his hat-clad self in the mirror.

Charlie then tried to lighten up the situation "Come on you two, wearing hats isn't that bad. You guys look quite dashing in them. Isn't that right Ron?" He turned to Ron, who was red from laughter.

"Um... Yeah, you two look dashing alright" said Ron, attempting to stifle the rest of his laughter.

Mr Weasley then looked at his watch. "We should probably go down to see if they need our help with any additional preparations"

With this, the men made their ways downstairs.

As the men were having this discussion, the women were frantic in the other room. Paulette had led Mrs Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione to another room. This room was lavishly decorated in a rich plum and trimmed with gold.

" 'ow wonderful, you 'ave arrived" said a quite nervous Fleur, in a satiny pink robe, her hair styled in an up-do hairstyle and was adorned with a veil and the tiara that Mrs Weasley had mentioned in the infirmary mere months earlier.

"Fleur dear, how are you doing today?" asked Mrs Weasley in a motherly tone. She had become quite more loving towards Fleur in the past few months, seeing that her love towards Bill was pure and honest devotion.

" I am a bit nervous about ze wedding" said Fleur, as she let a shaky laugh.

Pretty soon, the door opened, and a young lady (about eleven years old) with long silvery-blonde hair came in to the room next to her mother.

"Gabrielle, you still 'ave to fix ze 'air. Molly, can you 'elp me style 'er 'air like Ginerva's?

"Why certainly, Gabrielle come here for a minute."

Pretty soon, Gabrielle's hair was styled just like Ginny's. The young lady then turned to Hermione and Ginny, leaving the two mothers to help Fleur with her wedding preparations.

" 'ello Ginny, eet eez nice to see you again" said the girl, embracing the redhead. Ginny let out a laugh, it had seemed that this girl had grown quite attached to her future sister-in-law.

"Hi Gabrielle, I would like you to meet my friend Hermione"

Hermoine then greeted the young lady.

"Why hello Gabrielle, I'm very pleased to meet you"

" 'eet eez a pleasure" said Gabrielle shyly.

"So, are you ready for this wedding?" Hermoine asked the girl.

"Yes, I love weddings, zey are so beautiful" said Gabrielle, dreamily. " I wonder eef 'arry Potter eez going to be at ze wedding. I 'ave been wanting to see him again to thank 'im for saving me een ze tournament".

"Ah yes, I remember the tournament" said Hermoine, thinking of the triwizard tournament that occured their 4th year. "Harry is a good friend of mine, we go to Hogwarts together. Yes, he is going to be at the wedding. He is actually with Bill right now, I think".

Gabrielle's eyes widened as her cheeks blushed girlishly. "Oh I 'ave to look my best, 'e eez such a 'andsome man. Fleur! 'arry Potter eez here in zis 'ouse right now as we speak!"

Fleur let out a throaty laugh as she saw her quite excited younger sister chatter with her mother in French excitedly.

" I'm afraid 'he eez a bit taken towards "arry. 'he eez a big fan of 'is."

Fleur then turned to Ginny. "I 'ear you and 'arry 'ave gotten to be quite close zis past few monzs?"

Now it was Ginny's turn to blush as she absent-mindedly touched her locket tenderly. She nodded.

"And 'ermione, I hear you and Ronald 'ave gotten to be quite close as well?"

"Yes, I was quite surprised when he actually admitted that he shared similar feelings for me"

Fleur giggled. "Yes, eet eez great to be een love".

All three women were chatting until Paulette came up to Fleur. "Miss, ze dress eez ready for you"

"Thank you Paulette" She then turned to Hermione and Ginny " Eet eez actually time for me to change into my wedding dress" she said excitedly, portraying the expression of a young and excited blushing bride.

About ten minutes later, Fleur stepped out of the changing room with her mother, who seemed to be talking to her soothingly in French, as she held her in her arms in a motherly manner.

"Vous irez bien, vous semblez beau, et vous avez un homme merveilleux qui vous aime." (You will be fine, you look beautiful, and you have a wonderful man who loves you.).

Fleur then blushed. "Merci" (Thank you) she whispered.

After about 10 more minutes, Molly Weasley gazed at the clock. "Goodness, the wedding begins in 45 minutes. We should start heading down now".

While each woman made their way down, Mrs Weasley pulled Fleur aside. "Fleur, you have come to be like a daughter to me, I wish you and Bill much happiness".

Fleur's eyes shone with happiness. "Thank you Molly, zis means so much to me... to us. The two women embraced one another, before turning to follow the rest down to the gardens, where the wedding would take place.

As they made their way down, Ginny noticed that a sense of joy and security seemed to comfort her, and apparently every other wedding guest. Amazingly, Fred and George seemed quite happy, as they assisted each guest to their seats. Soon they waved and made their way over to her and Hermione.

"Hey, come join the party!" said Fred, grinning at them.

"Look who fineally got into a good mood" commented Ginny.

"Well dear sister, it is a wedding, we should all be happy" said George. He then turned to Hermione. "We've got some seats saved for you, Mum, and Dad, I can so you where they are".

"Sure" she hugged Ginny. "Good luck, and I'll see you afterwards".

"Gin, you should really go meet up with the rest, it seems as though they're starting to line up"

"Ok, I'll see you later". She then went to where Harry, Ron and Gabrielle were lined up, they all seemed to be chatting when Harry looked up.

"M'lady?" he said, bowing as he held out his arm.

"Thank you kind sir" said Ginny, taking his arm.

After seating all the guests, Fred and George went to check that all bridesmaids and groomsmen were lined up in the right order. After they verified that everyone was lined up correctly, they gave an all clear signal to the organist, who began to play some beautiful smooth-flowing music. First to walk down the aisle was Charlie (as best man) who escorted the maid of honor (Fleur's cousin Celeste), who looked just like Fleur, except her hair was more of a golden blonde rather than a silvery blond. Next to walk down the aisle was Harry as a groomsman, escorting Ginny as a bridesmaid. Next came Ron as a groomsman escorting Gabrielle. Then came the flower girl and ring bearer (who were Celeste's younger twin siblings). Soon the organist paused, and shuffled through his sheet music. Then he began to play "Here Comes The Bride" as the audience stood up to get a glance of the bride. The veiled Fleur glided down the aisle, escorted by her father. Both Charlotte Delacour and Molly Weasley were crying into hankerchiefs as they saw Pierre lift Fleur's veil, kiss her cheek, and place her hand into Bill's hand for "both their eldest babies were all grown up and getting married". Pierre then took his seat next to Charlotte. An old friend of Mr Weasley (Ron described him as "some bloke by the name of Alexander Defoe") was conducting the ceremony.

"Do you William Arthur Weasley take Fleur Cheri Delacour to be your lawful wedded wife for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness or in health, till death do you part?

"I do" said Bill. Molly Weasley dabbed the corner of her eyes and squeezed Arthur Weasley's hand, who smiled adoringly at his wife.

Alexander then turned to Fleur.

"Do you Fleru Cheri Delacour take William Arthur Weasley to be your lawful wedded husband for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness or in health, till death do you part?

"I do" said Fleur. Pierre Delacour then placed his hands around his wife's waist in a side embrace as Charlotte dabbed her eyes with a hankerchief.

"Now William, place this ring on Fleur's finger and repeat after me. As I place this ring on your finger, it's perfect symmetry is a symbol of our perfect love. It has no beginning and no ending, a symbol of the eternal commitment we have made to each other today."

Bill slid the sparkling ring on Fleur's finger, flashing her a small smile as she smiled adoringly at him as he spoke. "As I place this ring on your finger, it's perfect symmetry is a symbol of our perfect love. It has no beginning and no ending, a symbol of the eternal commitment we have made to each other today."

The man smiled at Bill as he turned to Fleur. "Now Fleur, place this ring on William's finger and repeat after me. As I place this ring on your finger, it's perfect symmetry is a symbol of our perfect love. It has no beginning and no ending, a symbol of the eternal commitment we have made to each other today."

Fleur slid the intricately designed golden band on Bill's finger, her pale-violet eyes gazing straight at his brown eyes as she spole. "As I place this ring on your finger, it's perfect symmetry is a symbol of our perfect love. It has no beginning and no ending, a symbol of the eternal commitment we have made to each other today."

After she said this, Alexander clasped both ring-bound hands together as he pointed at them with his wand. "As you bond, your souls and rings bind together as one". Then a silvery blue stream shot out of his wand, causing the couple to be surrounded in this warm and extraordinary light.

He put away his wand. "With all the power invested in me, I now proclaim you both Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride".

The audience then gasped in awe and in amazement and in happiness as Bill dipped Fleur back in a romantic kiss"

"Great show Bill!" yelled George.

"Show us more!" yelled Fred..

Mrs. Weasley blushed as she shook her head, chuckling at her twin sons.

After all the kissing, yes there was multiple kissing, the now breathless and wildly grinning couple got back up and faced Bill's father's old friend. He then proceeded to turn the newley married couple towards the audience and announced "I am pleased to introduce you all to the new Mr and Mrs William Weasley!"

With this a great cheer and applause erupted from the audience, and jubilent song chimed from the organ. Arthur and Molly Wealsey made their exit, followed by Pierre and Charlotte Delacour, followed by the ring bearer and flower girl, followed by Ron and Gabrielle, followed by Harry and Ginny, followed by Charlie and Celeste. Then the audience made their exits. When the newley couple made their exit, they ran hand-in-hand laughing as everyone else showered them with birdseed.

After all the excitement died down, everyone went towards the grand tent which was set up for the reception. There, there were tables set with gorgeous lavender colored tablecloths, golden plates and silverware and goblets, and centerpieces consisting of gorgeous pink rose floral arrangements, each petal trimmed in gold as well as each of the forest green colored leaves. The head table was decorated lavishly with ice sculptures of swans on either end of the table. In the middle sat Bill and Fleur, and on the other side of the Bride and Groom, the immediate family (parents, siblings) and the dates of the immediate family. After all the people were seated, Bill stood up to make a speech.

"On behalf of us both, thank you all for coming to celebrate our union. We shall cherish this gratitude always". With this, he waved at all the tables, and the lavish feast appeared on every table. **(a/n: judging from the books and every introduction dumbledore made in the feasts, I am guessing that the hosts make the speeches and make the food appear)**

As Harry saw the food before him, he had just realized how ravenous he had been. Judging from the expressions of the others, they had probably felt the same way. Pretty soon, all the people began to eat and talk to one another.

"So what did you two think of your first experience at a wizarding wedding?" asked Mr and Mrs Weasley, noticing the amazed looks of Harry and Hermione (as both were thinking of the day's series of events).

"It was truely wonderful Mr and Mrs Weasley " stated Hermione.

"Yeah it really was, Mr and Mrs Weasley" added Harry.

"Please, call us Arthur and Molly, you two are more like family"

"Um thank you" both replied.

"Aww, look, Ickle Ronnikins is holding Hermione's hand" "How sweet!" "Aw, bug off!"

Harry turned to see Fred and George jeering at Ron, as Hermione had slipped her hand into his.

"Fred, George, leave him alone". Each twin obeyed the orders given by their mother, who was now glaring at them. They then turned their attention to their dates, going into deep conversation with each of them. Ron and Hermione had also gotten into the level of deep conversation. Ginny noticed Gabrielle staring at Harry from the corner of her eye, blushing and then going into conversation with the young man that sat beside her (Ginny guessed that that was her date for the wedding). Ginny then nudged her boyfriend

"I think someone has a little crush on you Harry"

Harry then put his arm around Ginny, kissing her on the cheek.

"I think I'll stick with you" he joked.

Ginny punched Harry in the arm playfully and snuggled into his strong arms as he embraced her lovingly.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too" she whispered back, snuggling a little closer to him.

They pulled away from one another as the sudden vanishment of the food interrupted their moment. Charlie then stood up with his goblet raised and cleared his throat to make his Best Man speech.

"Let me first say that I find it hard to stand up here and make a fool out of my brother on his wedding day despite everything he's done to me in the past. They say blood is thicker than water. Bill is thicker than both, for it has taken him this long to find a decent girl-" laughter arose from the crowd, Bill probably laughing the hardest, his arm resting around his bride's shoulder.

"Anyways" continued a grinning Charlie "I am pleased to be standing here in celebration of my brother's union with this fine, and dare I say, attractive woman." (Fleur's cheeks turned a slight pink with this comment) "I wish you both great happiness and prosperity, Cheers to you both"

He raised his goblet towards the couple, as did the rest of the people there. The crowd bust into applause, and the Bride and Groom were smiling appreciatively at the Best Man. As the people returned to their seats, the cake magically appeared before Bill and Fleur. They cut the cake (providing the opportunity for many interesting photos) and soon, pieces of cake appeared in dainty pink (silver trimmed) dessert dishes before the guests. After dessert, music began to play, signalling to the bride and groom to lead the dancing. Soon, everyone paired off into their own couples, and began to dance.

Ginny rested her head on Harry's strong shoulder as they moved gracefully through the dance floor. She gazed into Harry's eyes, which now shone their normal brilliant green.

"I haven't seen you look so alive in the longest time," she murmured in his ear.

"I haven't felt this alive in the longest time," he responded.

After a bit of dancing, Ginny and Harry mingled with the rest of the guests. Everyone seemed to be having a great time at the reception. Pretty soon, the party died down and people began to leave. After all the guests have left, Bill and Fleur had apparated to the hotel where the Honeymoon Suite had awaited them. Charlotte Delacour then spoke up to the rest.

"Shall we show you to your rooms?" (They remaining Weasleys and Harry and Hermione were going to spend the weekend after the wedding with the Delacours).

"Please" said Molly Weasley.

Soon, it was time for everyone to divide into the bedrooms. "Meet me in front of your room in about an hour" Harry whispered in Ginny's ear. An hour came, and Ginny and Harry met and (Ginny holding onto Harry) apparated back to the gardens where Harry seemed to be guiding her to someplace.

She held onto Harry's hand as he continued to guide her. "Where are we going?" she asked looking around.

"You'll see" he responded mysteriously.

Soon they stopped, and they saw a gazebo elegantly adorned with roses of many colors. Ginny gasped at the beauty that surrounded her.

"Harry, this is beautiful, when did you find this?"

"Sometime before the wedding". His green eyes became serious as he turned to her.

"Harry, what is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you something. I'm not going back to Hogwarts this year. I am going to carry out the mission that Dumbledore and I started. I am leaving soon after we return to the Burrow. I just figured I would say goodbye in case I don't get that chance later on".

Ginny's eyes filled with tears as she heard these words. "Harry, you don't have to do this alone".

"No Ginny, you need to go back to Hogwarts. I want you to remain as safe as possible. You are in enough danger as it is".

"Harry, you know I don't care about any danger"

"But I do" Harry's voice seemed to crack a little. "Everyone who has gotten close to me has died. My parents, Sirus, Dumbledore. I don't want to add you to that list"

Ginny embraced Harry closely.

"I understand, even if I don't fully agree. I will go back to Hogwarts, but promise me that when it gets to that point when you have to fight that final battle, let me fight by your side".

Harry sighed, defeated. "I promise, but if you are going to go with me, I need you to promise that you will obey my commands. If I say run, you run. **(a/n this is supposed to sound like the condition that Dumbledore gave Harry in the 6th book when he agreed to take Harry on that journey with him)**

"I promise".

Harry held her close "Thank you for being there for me I-" He was interrupted by Ginny who kissed him. As they pulled away "... love you" he finished.

"I love you too" she whispered. She then leaned in and they continued to snog, which ended up leading up to them "going all the way". Before Ginny knew it, she had woken up next to Harry (with considerably less clothing than when she first showed up at this place) , on the floor of the Gazebo, with the light of the sunrise lighting the sky, decorating it in a heavenly array of colors. Her eyes widened as she shook Harry.

"Harry, wake UP!"

Harry stirred and fumbled for his glasses as he mumbled incoherently. When his eyes came into focus, they widened suddenly

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed, now wide awake, as he made the same mad scramble for his clothes as Ginny.

"Harry, that's my bathrobe, this one is yours" said Ginny, holding up a dark blue robe. Harry looked down and saw that he had on a deep purple satiny robe".

"Right, here you go"

At the end of this scramble, the teens apparated breathlessly to the front of Ginny's room. Before Harry could quickly apparate back, Ron stumbled out of the door, just as breathless as Ginny and Harry were.

"Ron, what did you-" Ginny began.

"Shhh, not a word!" gasped Ron, turning to the two.

"Wait... Ginny... out of your room... Harry... Oh bloody hell!"

"Ron, what is with all the noise, you'll be caught" Hermione stopped dead in her tracks horrified upon catching the sight of Harry and Ginny.

The four stared at each other in shock, before snapping back into reality.

"Ginny, in here, Harry Out! Ron Out!" said Hermione, pushing the men out, and pulling Ginny in.

The boys hastily apparated back to their room, and Ron was now glaring at his friend.

"Harry James Potter, what the hell did you do with Ginny!"

"I should be asking the same thing about you and Hermione".

"Ok ok, you don't say anything, I don't say anything".

"Deal"

With that, both Harry and Ron went back to their beds, laying down wide awake, recollecting the events that had just happened.

**(Meanwhile, Hermione and Ginny...)**

Ginny was staring at Hermione, and blinked again...

"Um Hermione... did you and Ron happen to...?"

"Shhh" hissed Hermione clapping a hand over Ginny's mouth.

Then a realization hit her.

"Wait, you and Harry..."

"Shhh" hissed Ginny, clapping her own hand against Hermione's mouth.

"Ok, you don't say anything, I don't say anything"

"Deal"

With that, both Ginny and Hermione went back to their beds, laying down wide awake, recollecting the events that had just happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Now back to Harry)**

After about an hour of laying wide awake on his bed, Harry decided that he could not fall back asleep, so he stood up and began to dig in his bag for some clothes.

"Bloody hell Harry, what did we do last night?"

Harry turned to Ron, who was sitting up on his own bed dumbstruck.

"Something that we're better off keeping just between the four of us"

Ron nodded, and then suddenly began to laugh...

'So hilarious, I mean me and Hermione... You and Ginny walking in on us after..."

Harry smiled and let out a small laugh "Yeah, it was kind of funny.." He glanced at a clock in the room. "I think we can go down to breakfast now"

"Great idea"

Both men proceeded to get dressed and go down the hall towards the stairs. There they found Hermione and Ginny whispering to each other when Ginny elbowed Hermione and pointed towards Harry and Ron.

"Well" Ron began. "Harry and I have agreed just to keep this between the four of us"

"So have Hermione and I" finished Ginny.

With this, the four proceeded down the stairs, Harry holding onto Ginny's hand, and Ron holding onto Hermione's hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey, hoped you liked this chapter. As I mentioned before the chapter, I had been suffering from the effects of Writer's Block. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please Review. More to come, hopefully it won't take me as long to piece together this next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I did not create the magnificant world of Harry Potter, that gifted person happens to be JK Rowling.

**Spoilers: **As this takes place after HBP there may be instances of spoilers. Don't read if you haven't read the book, unless you want to read the spoilers.

**Pairings:** Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, and others...

**A/N: I apologize for not updating earlier. I had to go out of town last weekend and also I am in the process of moving to my new apartment (OMG I'm actually going away to college... The idea of living away from home feels so wierd... But part of me is excited about this new adventure). Anyways, here you go, and I apologize in advance if the next chapter takes as long to put up...**

**The Journey Begins**

Harry stood in the middle of the room, his trunk open as he was in the middle of packing. The time for him to continue his journey in pursuing the Holcruxes had come. As he had promised, he would leave after a week in the Burrow. That day had come. He planned to have everything packed and leave in the evening, so that he could have a chance to say his goodbyes. After he managed to cram everything he owned into his trunk, Harry pointed his wand and muttered an incantation which shrunk his trunk to a size that could fit in his pockets easily. After giving the room one final glance, he placed his now miniature trunk in a bag along with his invisibility cloak, a shrunken Firebolt, and his money pouch. He then put on his travelling cloak, slung his bag over his shoulders and made his way downstairs.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he found Molly and Arthur, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione waiting to say their good byes.

He first turned to Ron, handing him his Quidditch Captain badge. "This belongs to you now, be sure to lead Gryffindor to victory" he replied with a grin.

Ron stared at the badge in surprise. "Wow, mate, I don't know what to say... thanks... Don't worry, Gryffindor will be victorious".

Harry nodded. "And I wish you luck with that." He embraced his best friend and then turned to Hermione.

"I'll leave it to you to make sure he doesn't neglect his Head Boy duties" he said, referring to Ron and Hermione's newly appointed titles as Head Boy and Girl.

"Don't worry, I will" Harry's other best friend replied, her eyes wet with tears as she embraced him. "Take care of yourself".

"You two take care of each other too" he replied to Ron and Hermione.

He then turned to Ginny, who immediately flung herself to his arms, shedding silent tears. He tilted up Ginny's chin and wiped the tears away from her face.

"Ginny, don't cry. I promise to see you soon, be strong. And take good care of Hedwig" (He had given Hedwig to Ginny to care for while he went on this journey)

"I'll take great care of him, and also I will hold you to that promise" said Ginny softly, trying to keep her voice from cracking. "I love you Harry, and remember, I am to be by your side in the final battle"

"Yes Ginny, that is a promise I intend to keep, I love you too"

Harry and Ginny shared a passionate kiss, and pulled away as Harry turned to Arthur and Molly Weasley.

"Harry dear, be sure to come back safely" stated Molly, embracing the man she had come to love as though he were one of her own children.

"I will" he replied with a nod, turning to Arthur Weasley.

"Harry, I wish you the best on your journey. Please take care of yourself" said the man, extending his hand towards Harry, who shook it.

"Thank you for everything Arthur, please be sure to watch over yourselves"

"We will, good bye Harry, until we meet again"

"Until we meet again" said Harry, before walking out the door, and down the street, from where he disapparated.

With this, Arthur turned to his wife whose eyes were now glistening with tears. He embraced her, holding her closely.

"Don't cry Molly, he'll be fine."

"Oh Arthur, his life has just begun. He's too young to be having to hold such a burden"

"Yes, he is young, but he is also very strong. It is our duty to Harry to remain strong as well".

With this, he helped his wife inside, asking himself if Harry had been in fact ready to persue such a journey.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning after Harry had come. This day was the day that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny would leave for Hogwarts. Ginny gazed out of the window and sighed, clutching her locket which was shining as red as ever. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she gathered her things together for her next year at Hogwarts. She then heard a knock at the door.

"Ginny, it's Hermione, can I come in"

"Sure, come in" Ginny hastily wiped her face before facing her friend.

Hermione placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright. No wait, I'm not bloody alright! How can I be alright when my love is risking his life out there while I am here safe and sound? I should be with him. I----" she then collapsed on the floor, her body wracking with sobs.

Hermione knelt by her crying friend, brushing her red locks of hair from her face.

"Ginny" she mumured . "You don't have to keep this pain to yourself. You have me, and you have Ron. We're there for you every step of the way. We are all worried about Harry, but you know there was no changing his mind. We have to accept his actions, whether we agree with them or not. He'll come back to us, I promise".

Ginny lifted her head, revealing a tear streaked face.

"Hermione, I'm not strong enough for this."

"None of us are strong when alone. That's what friends and family are for" she replied extending a hand to help Ginny up. "Now, I think we should be about ready to head downstairs, or the others will start to get worried".

Ginny accepted her hand and was soon standing next to Hermione. She then hugged her.

"Thanks for being here for me Hermione, yes, lets go downstairs"

Both Ginny and Hermione went down to the kitchen. There they found Ron about finished with his breakfast, and Mr and Mrs Weasley talking to one another. Mrs Weasley soon looked up, smiling warmly at the two.

"Here, have some breakfast, we need to be heading out in a bit"

"Yes Mum/Mrs Weasley" both replied as they sat down next to Ron.

"Hi Hermione, Ginny" said Ron, giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione blushed, returning the kiss as Ginny rolled her eyes, smacking her brother on the back of the head.

"Oy, trying to eat here."

"Hey, I don't say anything when you and Ha---" he then stopped after getting kicked from under the table, Hermione glaring at him and Ginny's sorrow filled eyes glancing down to her breakfast. "Sorry Ginny, I didn't mean it like that"

"It's ok, I know I should be strong for both of us right now."

Hermione then changed the subject to something she knew that Ginny and Ron would enjoy. "So Ron, what are your plans for this quidditch season?"

Soon all three got into talking about qudditch. Mrs Weasley then glanced at the clock and gasped.

"Oh my! we really need to be going now. Come on Ron, Ginny, Hermione"

Soon the Weasleys and Hermione were on their way to King's Cross. They arrived there with about 15 minutes to get onto the train. As they reached Platform 9 3/4, all 5 went through the barrier and onto the platform which was in front of the scarlet red engine everyone knew as the Hogwarts Express. The train began to let out some steam, showing that it was time for Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to get on the train.

Mrs Weasley looked at the three with tears in her eyes. "My, you have all really grown up these past few years. Please promise me you will all take care of yourselves". Choking back a sob she embraced each of the three.

"Ron, Hermione, I believe they will be expecting you two to show up early to the Prefect compartment to meet with the Prefects. Now Ronald, as Head Boy, I expect you to be on your best behavior as all the students will be looking up to you. Hermione, keep an eye on him for me."

"Mum, you don't have to remind me to behave every time" groaned Ron.

"Don't worry, I'll keep him in check" said Hermione, looking first at her boyfriend and then to his mother.

Mrs Weasley nodded in approval and turned to her daughter.

"Ginny dear, I know that you have a lot on your mind. Harry will be fine. He would want you to go on with your normal life, and not worrying about him. Promise me you'll take care of yourself".

Ginny nodded "I promise Mum". Mother and daughter then embraced one another.

Soon more steam was released from the scarlet red engine. "You three better get going now, I'll be sure to owl you to see how your first week back went. I'll see you at Christmas"

"Bye Mum/Mrs Weasley!"

Soon the three went onto the train and separated their separate ways (Ron and Hermione to the Prefect compartment and Ginny to find a compartment to sit in).

"Hey Ginny, over here" waved Luna, looking up from her current copy of the Quibbler. Next to her sat Neville (She and Neville had begun to date shortly after the summer holiday began).

"So Ginny, seen Harry anywhere?" asked Neville.

Ginny looked down at her hands, tears starting to form in her eyes. "He won't be returning to Hogwarts this year. He's going to finish what he and Dumbledore started".

"Oh Ginny, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to bring anything painful up"

Ginny waved it off "Don't worry about it, you didn't know. I am going to stay strong for both of us"

Luna then looked up straight at Ginny. "If there is anything we can do, just ask. We're there for you"

"Thank you, you both are true friends".

Ginny, Luna, and Neville continued to talk until Ron showed up.

"Hey Ron, Where's Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"She's in the loo. I'm guessing she got some sort of stomach bug" replied Ron grimacing.

"Oh dear, maybe I should check on her" replied Ginny, getting up.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea" responded Ron.

"Ok, you can wait here, Luna, Neville, I'll be back in a bit". Ron nodded in agreement as he took a seat turning to talk with Neville and Luna. Ginny hurried off towards the restroom, when she arrived there, she knocked on the closed door.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"I think I just thew up my intrails" moaned Hermione cracking the door open only far enough for Ginny to get inside the restroom with her. The now pale Hermione then collapsed against the wall, thoroughly exhausted. Ginny hurried to her friend's side, handing her a small vile of potion.

"Here, I usually carry some sickness potion just incase something like this happens. This may help"

Hermione gave the redhead a grateful look "Thanks, you're a lifesaver"

"No problem" Ginny then took her wand out, waved it, and soon the bathroom was sparkling clean.

"There, now no one will notice that you got sick"

She then held out her hand, helping Hermione up. "We should be getting back to the compartment, a certain brother of mine may be getting a bit worried by now".

The two then made their way towards where Ron, Luna, and Neville were now playing a game of exploding snap. Ron then looked up.

"Feeling better" he asked Hermione.

"Yeah, it's probably just nerves" replied Hermione closing her eyes and leaning her cheek against the cold glass window, still looking a slight bit peaky.

Pretty soon the sky grew dark, signalling that it was now a good time to change into robes. Soon after, the train came to a stop at the train station in Hogsmeade. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Neville then climbed out, hurrying to get a carriage. As they found one, the five squeezed into it. Soon they were all headed towards the school. As they appeared, they made their way into the castle, facing Filch and his security sensors. Upon passing this "security checkpoint" they made their way to the Great Hall. Neville and Luna shared a quick kiss as she separated from the others, making her way to the Ravenclaw table. The other four then settled down at the Gryffindor table. Ginny glanced sadly down at her empty plate, knowing that Harry was somewhere risking his life while she sat at this warm and safe castle, waiting to eat a feast. Ron, noticing this sad look placed a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Gin, he'll be fine. He wouldn't want you to be so sad"

Ginny nodded, her mind snapping back to reality. She then looked towards the head table, eyes widening as she saw a few Order Members (one being her brother, Charlie) sitting at the table, and a vacant chair. That vacant chair was the one that Albus Dumbledore sat in. She noticed that the rest of the students were noticing the vacant chair, whispering amongst themselves. Pretty soon, Professor McGonnagal rose from her seat (which was from the right of Dumbledore's empty chair) clearing her throat to speak.

"I would foremost like to welcome you all to another new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you may all know, we were affected by certain tragic circumstances towards the end of our previous year. We suffered the loss of our beloved headmaster Albus Dumbledore. As Deputy Headmistress, I will be replacing him as the Headmistress of the school. In memory of Headmaster Dumbledore, this chair will remain vacant for the year."

Nods of understanding signaled the older witch to continue her speech

"As you all may know, several changes have been made due to recent events. First off, you may all notice that there may be less amounts of students than normal present today. To ensure the security of all of you, several precautions have been made. You have noticed that there are a few new faces present at this table. Along with the basic curriculum, you are all going to have additional training in Dueling. I have made up a group of specialized people to assist with this training. They consist of Charlie Weasley, Kingsly Shackebot, and Allastor Moody. We also have two new professors. Remus Lupin will be teaching Potions and Nymphadora Tonks will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts"

With this, Charlie, Kingsly, Moody, Lupin, and Tonks stood up. After they took their seats, McGonnagal continued speaking.

"I would also like to enforce the regulation that all students are to be back in their common rooms. This will especially be enforced by your Head Boy and Girl, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. "

Both Hermione and Ron stood, then they took their seats. Professor McGonnagal then continued speaking. Pretty soon she finished, and the sorting ceremony began. McGonnagal then said "Tuck in" and food appeared before the students. Soon all were digging into their food. Ginny suddenly felt queasey, as she stabbed the food that she normally enjoyed with her fork. Suddenly she dropped her fork on her place and rushed out of the Great Hall and straight to the restrooms. After throwing up what seemed to be a weeks worth of food, Ginny groaned and slid against the floor, resting her head against the cold toilet. She lifted her head as she heard the similar noise of someone throwing up next to her. recognizing the shoes, Ginny spoke.

"Hermione, I'm thinking I got whatever you have"

"Yeah, it could probably be a bug or something. Got any more of that sickness potion?"

"Yeah" Ginny then pulled out two identical vials of potion and passed one to Hermione and took her own. "We'll see Madam Pomfrey if this keeps up".

The two then cleaned themselved off and made their way back to the Great Hall. It appeared as dessert was just finishing (which was good because neither of them was particularly interested in eating dessert at that moment). Ron and Neville looked up at the two.

"You alright" asked Ron.

"Yeah, Hermione and I probably caught some sort of bug or something" replied Ginny.

As all the plates were being cleared, Hermione and Ron gave the prefects the sign to take their students to their dormatories. Pretty soon Ron, Hermione, and Ginny collapsed into a couch in the Gryffindor common room. After talking for a bit, everyone went to bed, and Ron and Hermione made their rounds, making sure students were obeying the curfew. After all seemed clear, they said their goodnights and headed to their beds.

While everyone lay sleeping in their beds, Ginny lay wide awake, clutching her locket in her hands, shedding silent tears for her beloved.

**A/N: I am sooo sorry that it took me this long to update. like I said a lot of stuff has been happening all at once. I decided to have both Ginny and Hermione become pregnant in this story, as I am fond of both Ginny/Harry and Ron/Hermione pairings, and I want to satisfy both. I'm getting there slowly but surely. But I'll be sure to update at least once a week. But school starts in 2 weeks, so we'll see. Well please tell me if this chapter was good or not.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yes, I've heard comments about the timing of the "morning sickness being too early. I estimated September 1st being roughly a month along, and figured that a month along would exhibit signs. But yeah, that comment made a bit of sense as I didn't imply the time sequencing as well as I should. Thanks.**

**A Series of Surprises**

Ginny looked up from her Transfiguration essay. The first couple of months back at Hogwarts seemed to pass by very quickly. Ginny learned that NEWT level classes meant a LOT more work. She was often found in the library with Hermione, studying. Ginny found that the more she kept busy, the more distracted she was from thinking about Harry. Not that she didn't think about him. It was thoughts of Harry that greeted her waking moments, and thoughts of Harry that helped her drift into her slumber. Hermione and Ginny both were still suffering from the nausea on a daily basis. In addition to the nausea, both were unusually tired, both seemed to have skipped their periods, and both seemed to suffer mood swings from time to time. Also, there was the wierd cravings...

"Ginny, isn't there somewhere you have to be right now?" asked Luna, who was working on her own Transfiguration essay.

"Huh?" Ginny's eyes widened "Oh no, quidditch practice! What time is it?"

Luna glanced at her watch. "11:55"

"Oh no, Ron is going to kill me! Luna, I'll see you later"

Luna waved at her friend, as she dashed out of the library before returning to her own essay.

Meanwhile, Ron hovered around the quidditch pitch, waiting for his seeker (Ginny replaced Harry as seeker). His eyes narrowed as he saw his sister breathless and 10 minutes late.

"Ginny, where have you been! You know this is our last chance to practice before the game!"

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time. I have this big transfiguration essay coming up and-"

Ron held up a hand, cutting off her babbling.

"Gin, I know you've been under a lot of stress, and you haven't been feeling that well lately. Are you sure you can handle the pressure of this game?"

"Yes Ron, I'm fine. Can we get on to practice already?"

Ron nodded, sighing. He was worried about his sister, but he also knew that getting ready for the upcoming game was stressful. He turned towards his team, beginning to discuss some game strategies.

From the bleachers, Hermione was reading a book, mentally listing the symptoms that she and Ginny had exhibited this past week. After reading a particularly shocking paragraph, Hermoine's breath stopped. "Oh no, not this, anything but this".

She grabbed her book and darted off to her Head Girl quarters. When she was there safe and sound, she continued to read the paragraph over again. "The signs of pregnancy can include nausea (known as "morning sickness"), excessive tiredness, missed periods, odd cravings...".

Hands shaking, she turned the page, looking on how to conduct a pregnancy test with her wand. She found it, and read the instructions. "The test must be conducted by another person. The tester is to point his or her wand to the wand hand of the testee and say the incantation _verificus pregia_. If the wand hand emits a silvery light, the testee is indeed pregnant."

"Oh no, I have got to talk to Ginny!" With this, Hermione dashed to the common room, knowing that Ginny would probably be there. When she got there, she found Ginny breathless and collapsed on one of the chairs near the fireplace.

"Oh god, what a workout! I am totally worn out, and the game is tomorrow! On top of that, I think I'm going to get sick again " with this, Ginny darted off towards the restroom, upchucking whatever she had eaten once she reached the toilet. She groaned and leaned her head against the cool porcelain. She then heard a knock on the door.

"Um Ginny, you might want to stay seated. I think I may know what's wrong with us. Oh god, I think I'm going to throw up"

With this, Hermione threw open the door of the next stall, and proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach. After she had finished, she sank against the wall adjacent to Ginny.

"Oh god, I hope it isn't what I think it is" she moaned.

"Ok Hermione, either you tell me already or just shut up!" said Ginny, growing a bit annoyed at her friend's constant 'whining'.

"Ok, um Gin, do you remember doing anything, lets say, hot this summer? Any steamy sessions happen in, let's say France? And maybe no protection wasn't used?"

Ginny opened the door to leave her bathroom stall, and opened Hermione's. "Yeah, but what does that have to do wi- OH GOD!"

She backed away, horrified.

"Hermione, you're not saying that we could be-"

"Pregnant?" finished Hermione. "It's a thought. Here, I found out how we can figure out whether we are erm, pregnant or not. Let's go to my Head dormatory, we'll get more privacy there"

"Ok let's go" Ginny and Hermione scurried out of the bathroom, and straight to Hermione's room. When they got there, Hermione signalled Ginny to take a seat as she described the testing procedure.

"Ok Ginny, I believe we can test each other at the same time. Remember, the incantation is _verificus pregia, _and if a silvery light shines from the hand, it's positive".

"Ok" Ginny replied.

Each girl drew in a shaky breath and pointed her wand to the other's wand hand muttering "_verificus pregia_" each hand then emitted a brilliant silver light. Upon seeing this light, both dropped their wands and backed away in horror, mouths hanging open, a stunned silence filling the room.

Ginny was the first to speak "Um, lets tell Ron after the Quidditch game tomorrow, ok?"

Hermione then glared at her friend. "Ginny, I don't think you should play tomorrow, we got bigger problems now, if you haven't noticed".

"If I haven't noticed? IF I HAVEN'T NOTICED? We're bloody knocked up! HOW CAN I NOT NOTICE?" shouted Ginny.

"Ok Ginny, relax, we'll just tell him tomorrow ok? Then we'll figure out what to do from there. Let's just call it a night, I really feel like going to sleep now."

"Ok" Ginny agreed, leaving Hermione and going to her own dormatory.

Once Hermione was positive that Ginny was gone, she sank into her bed, sobbing, feeling for the first time in her life, confused, and totally lost in life. She then wiped her eyes, and proceeded to go to bed, shedding silent tears until she fell into a dreamless slumber. Meanwhile, Ginny was doing the exact same thing behind the curtains of her own bed.

Ginny awoke the next morning, feeling numb. Did yesterday really happen, did Harry and her actually create a life that night in France? Reality struck as she felt the overwhelming sense of throwing up again. "Yup, it happened" she thought as she raced to the restroom. Upon cleaning out her mouth, she looked in the mirror. She looked pale, and there were dark circles under her eyes. "No, I can't concentrate on this, I have to get ready for the game". Her eyes widened. How was she supposed to play seeker in this condition. Couldn't this put her own child's life in danger? But she had to play. She desperately skimmed through her text books. "AHA! a shielding charm!" She proceeded to cast a shielding shield around her abdomen area before turning to put on her quidditch robes. After downing some more sickness potion, she made her way downstairs to the Great Hall. When approaching Gryffindor table, she saw something that nearly made her heart stop. What was Harry doing there? Her heart began to flutter as she raced to the table.

"Harry" she said breathlessly.

"Ginny" replied Harry, embracing her and then kissing her.

Ginny then pulled away, surveying her boyfriend. He seemed a bit more thinner and paler since she saw him last, and possibly more exhausted. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you, wierd isn't it? I show up right before your big game"

"Oh Harry, thank god you're safe!" Ginny wept, burying herself into his strong shoulders.

"Harry, is it really you!" Both Ginny and Harry turned around to see Ron and Hermione, mouths hanging open.

"Hello Ron, Hermione. How have you been?" Ron then went up and hugged his best friend. "Harry, I'm so glad you're alive"

"Thanks for the comfort mate" replied Harry, turning to Hermione, who in turn slapped him.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW UP AFTER MONTHS OF NOT EVEN ONE MESSAGE? HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT WE'VE BEEN GOING THROUGH? WHAT GINNY HAS BEEN GOING THROUGH?" The three backed away from Hermione who was now breathing heavily before bursting into tears.

"Hermione, don't cry, I'm sorry I should have contacted you this past month" Harry started.

"I'm sorry Harry, I've just been going through a lot of stress" replied Hermione wiping her eyes. "Could you excuse me and Ginny for a moment please"

With this, Hermione pulled Ginny away from Ron and Harry, who proceeded to shrug and turn to the table to get some food. "Ginny, what about the game?"

"Oh, I have it all planned out, I can still play, I placed a shielding charm. I think that will work"

Hermione nodded. "Ok, good thing Harry is here, now we can tell them both together after the game. Let's go back to breakfast so you can eat something before then. I assume you want to talk to Harry a bit more."

Ginny nodded, and both turned, walking back into the Great Hall. When they got there, Ron and Harry looked up, scooting over to give Hermione and Ginny some space to sit.

"So Harry, what brings you back here?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I've been thinking that I may want to come back to school. You see, I have to talk to McGonnagal. I hear that the last of the Holcruxes may in fact be hidden in the grounds of Hogwarts, and I figured that if I'm to seek that one out, I might as well finish my education as well".

"Oh Harry, that's great!" exclaimed Ginny, excitedly hugging and kissing Harry.

"Yeah mate, that's excellent" added Ron, then glancing at his watch. "Woah, it's almost time for that match, Gin, you and I should be getting to the locker rooms".

Ginny nodded "Ok, I'll be there in a minute" She then turned to Harry. "See you after the game, wish me luck".

Harry nodded "Good luck, Hermione and I will be cheering from the stands" he then leaned in, kissing Ginny on the mouth.

"See you later" Ginny called before running to catch up with her brother.

At the quidditch stand, the crowd was already beginning to gather. Ginny glanced at the stands nervously, and noticed Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Luna all grouped together cheering madly. A grin plastered across her face, happy to know that her love was close by and safe.

Soon Ginny and the rest of the team (and the Slytherins) were circling around the pitch. Then Ron stepped fowards to shake hands with the Slytherin Captain (Blaise Zambini, cause you know, Malfoy was probably hiding just like Snape was, so he hadn't shown his face at Hogwarts). After that, Madame Hooch released the balls, and the game had begun.

Ginny hovered above the rest, seeking out the snitch. She cheered loudly as she saw Annabelle Steele (Gryffindor Chaser) score. She soon turned and examined the new Slytherin seeker (some 4th year name Anastasia Lenowe) who seemed to be copying each movement that Ginny made. A smirk came across Ginny's face as she knew the perfect manuever to pull. She suddenly dived down, doing the Wronski Feint. Anastasia seemed to have fallen for this manuever, as she managed to hurtle against the floor.

"Damn, she's a persistant one" Ginny muttered as she saw Anastasia brush her self off and dart back up on her broom. Suddenly the glint of gold caught her eye. "Aha! the snitch!" Ginny darted towards the snitch, stretching her arm fowards to grasp it. As she felt her hand close against the snitch, she felt the impact of a bludger against the back of her head. She had failed to notice that the vengeful Anastasia managed to grab Goyle's club, smashing a bludger towards the Gryffindor seeker's head. Blackness overcame Ginny, as she hurtled towards the ground, the snitch still in her "death grip".

"Ginny!" shouted Harry, before darting on his Firebolt (remember he still has his stuff with him) to catch her. He managed to catch her, before losing his balance and hurtling towards the ground, shielding Ginny from the impact. A sickening crack from Harry's leg told him that he had sustained a broken leg from this impact. Yet the adrenaline pumping through his veins prevented the sensation of pain.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Ron, zooming down to check on his friend and his sister.

"I'm fine, I think I broke my leg, but Ginny's unconscious"

Madame Hooch then appeared. "Weasley, Granger, Please help Mr. Potter to the hospital wing, I'll take Miss Weasley"

Both Ron and Hermione helped Harry up, who was hobbling, leaning on both for support. When they fineally made it to the hospital wing, they noticed that Ginny was already there. She was lying on a bed, still unconscious. Harry noticed the blood that was seeping from Ginny's temple.

"Ginny!" Harry gasped, trying to push Ron and Hermione away so that he could get to her.

"Mr. Potter, take a seat, I need to have a look at that leg" instructed Madame Pomfrey.

Harry fineally relented, allowing Madame Pomfrey to place a splint on his leg. After it was splinted, he was right at Ginny's side, watching as the Mediwitch examined her.

"Hmmm, how odd, it seems as though she has some sort of shielding charm around her abdomen area. Why would she do a thing like-. Oh, I think I'm going to have to run some tests on her" she said.

Hermione gulped, knowing that the truth that Ginny was hiding would soon be revealed. Sooner or later, she would have to come clean and admit her own current condition.

Upon finding the results of the conducted test, the Mediwitch and the Headmistress began to speak in hushed whispers.

Pretty soon, Ginny began to stir. "Oh no!" she gasped, gazing around, seeing the worried faces of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and the somewhat cross faces of Madame Pomfrey and McGonnagall.

"Miss. Weasley, is there a condition which you wish to discuss with us?" asked Professor McGonnagall sternly.

Ginny stared, afraid to utter a word as Hermione completely lost it.

"OK, GINNY AND I ARE BOTH PREGNANT! RON, YOU'RE GOING TO BE A DAD AND AN UNCLE, HARRY, YOU'RE GOING TO BE A DAD! I KNOW THAT THIS WAS AN IRRESPONSIBLE ACT, AND I PROBABLY DON'T DESERVE THIS ANYMORE!"

With this, Hermione took off her Head Girl pin, and handed it to Professor McGonnagall before dashing out into the hall, where she collapsed against a wall, her body wracking with sobs.

All people stared, stunned at this sudden outburst, before Harry spoke.

"Ron, I think you need to comfort her, I'll stay here with Ginny".

"Wait Mr. Weasley, I'm coming with you." With this, the headmistress followed Ron, who was rushing by a hysterical Hermione's side.

Ginny's gaze faltered, as she saw Harry'sblazing green eyes nowbore angrilyinto her own eyes.

"Ginny, why didn't you tell me?"

"Harry, I only found out yesterday, I didn't know where you were, and-" she then broke down, weeping into her arms.

"I understand if you never want to deal with me again. I don't need to tie you down with a child. I can do this myself, please just leave me alone." she finished

Harry's stern gaze faltered as hetook a step towards Ginny, brushing red hair from her face. "Gin, I love you, I could never abandon you. You are my life, you and this child" He then proceeded to go down on one knee, with great difficulty, as his injured leg was starting to hurt, and pulled out a small velvet box. "Ginny, you're the love of my life, I want to spend eternity with you. Ginerva Weasley, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Ginny gasped, as she saw the brilliant ring (an amathyst heart with diamonds on either side). "Yes Harry, yes." she managed to say, silent tears rolling down her cheeks as she pushed herself off her bed, kneeling beside Harry who (silent tears rolling down his cheeks) slid the ring on her finger.

"Oh Harry, I love you"

"I love you too".

Madame Pomfrey was smiling at them, having seen the whole moment. "Miss Weasley, you are free to go, and by the way, congratulations on you both."

"Thank you"

Meanwhile as Harry and Ginny were having their own romantic moment, Ron and McGonnagall rushed by a crying Hermione.

"Hermione-" Ron began.

"Just leave me alone. I know what you are going to say. Isn't there a way to fix this? Can't we just get rid of it and go on with our lives? I'm sorry I messed up our future, but your future is fine without me. I won't blame you. Just please leave me be now!"

Ron then gave a sideways glance towards the Headmistress, who nodded at him to give her time alone with Hermione before turning to speak to the crying girl.

"Miss Granger, why did you hand me back your Head Girl pin. Do you not want this position?"

Hermione then looked up. "How can I hold this position? the Head Girl needs to be strong, responsible, and an excellent role model to her fellow students. How am I deserving of this position if I go off and do an irresponsible act like this?"

The older witch smiled. "Miss Granger, you are an extraordinary invidual with many talents. You express bravery, you excell in your studies, and you strive to do your best in everything you do. That is why you were selected as Head Girl. Yes, this situation is certainly unexpected, but if you can overcome an obstacle such as this, that qualifies you even more to hold this position."

She then held out the badge towards Hermione who reluctantly took it, smiling slightly through her tears. "Miss Granger, I believe there is a certain someone who would like a word with you"

With this, McGonnagal turned to Ron, motioning him to come towards Hermione. Once he did, she left them alone to speak.

"Ron-" Hermione began.

"Hermione, please let me say this. I love you, and I would go to the ends of the world and back for you. I would never abandon you. Whatever challenges you face, let us face them together."

Ron then pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket.

"I was going to save this for the Halloween Ball, but I see that now is probably a more fitting time. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione gasped as she opened the box. A saphirre heart shaped stone sat nestled between diamonds (looked just like Ginny's but with the saphirre). Through her tears, she nodded. "Yes, Ron, I'll marry you."

Ron blushed as he slid the ring on her finger. He then hugged Hermione, the two soon began to kiss.

"Ahem" Both looked up to see Harry and Ginny smiling brightly.

"Why hello, feeling better" said Ron, he and Hermione both blushing.

"Better? Try excellent! Harry proposed!" She then held out her hand, showing off the ring.

Hermione rose her eyebrows towards Ron and Harry. "Let me guess. You bought those rings together."

Ginny looked up. "Wait, there's something I missed. Hermione, Ron proposed?"

Hermione held out her hand.

"Oh Hermione, this is excellent! We'll all be related! We can plan a double wedding and everything."

Soon Ginny and Hermione began to chat excitedly about the wedding planning, leaving Ron and Harry to talk to one another.

"Wow, I just realized that we would all be related" Ron began.

"You just realized that mate?" laughed Harry. "Wait, don't we have to tell your parents and Hermione's parents?"

Ron stopped still, clapping his hand against his forehead. "I forgot about that, Mum is going to kill us."

Harry turned to his future brother-in-law. "Why would she kill us over becoming engaged"

"I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about both being pregnant out of wedlock"

"Oh- Ron what do you think you're doing?" asked Harry, as Ron practically dragged him by his robes.

"We need to talk to the girls and fast" was all Ron said.

They fineally caught up to the girls who were sitting at the Great hall where dinner was about to be served.

"Um Gin, your brother just informed me about something. What are we going to tell our families, not that mine would even care".

Ginny and Hermione both looked up, horrified, before running off.

"Wait, where are you two going now" yelled Ron.

"To the owlry, to send them a message" Hermione shouted back.

Harry and Ron looked at each other before running behind the girls "Wait for us" Harry yelled behind them, causing the girls to slow down, so that the four could proceed to go to the owlery together.

Upon arriving, the four stood there, deciding what to say. After they decided, they sent Hedwig and Pig out with the notes, before deciding to walk back to the Gryffindor common room.

" I wonder how Mum is going to react to the news" commented Ron with a shudder.

"Yeah, I bet we'll be recieving a howler in the morning" added Ginny glumly.

"I know my parents are really going to be disappointed in my actions. I hate disappointing them" said Hermione who was deep in her thoughts.

"Hey, I would rather have my parents disappointed in me then to recieve a howler" stated Ginny.

"Yeah Harry, you are lucky you don't have to worry about parents, other than mine" said Ron.

"Boy, I am totally lucky, considering my parents are dead" Harry replied, voice dripping with sarchasm as his brilliant green eyes blazed, showing signs of both hurt and anger.

Ron blushed, knowing that he shouldn't have said that. "Mate, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Just forget about it, I know you didn't mean it" Harry replied with a sigh. "But really, you all should consider yourselves lucky. Having people worry about you, I never had that. And I wish I had".

Ginny reached for her lover's hand. "Harry, you have us. Mum and Dad have always considered you a son".

"Yeah, I know. And I'm glad for that. I sometimes wish that I would have gotten to know my parents more though".

"Understandable" said Hermione.

Ron then glanced at his watch. "wow look at the time, well people, I'm going to bed. Care to join me m'lady?"

Hermione giggled as Ron went into a deep bow, holding out his hand towards her. She went into a curtsy and placed her hand into his.

"Why of course good sir".

Harry then snaked his arm around Ginny. "Want to call it a night too?"

Ginny grinned mischeviously as she nodded, "Let's go"

"Hey mate, that's my sister-" Ron began.

"Oh honestly Ron, she's already pregnant and they are engaged, let it go, and let us go" Hermione stated looking at her fiance sternly.

"Ok ok, you win, let's go" with this Ron and Hermione departed from the group, going towards the head dormatories hand in hand.

"Finally some time alone, let's go to my dormatory" Harry said, turning to Ginny, and winking at her.

"Good idea, considering we didn't get a chance to properly celebrate our engagement" Ginny added, playfully swiping towards Harry's crotch area.

Harry raised an eyebrow "Merlin, someone's feeling a bit frisky tonight, let's go right now!"

With this, he scooped up his now giggling bride-to-be in his arms, and walked in towards his dormatory. Let's just say that they celebrated their engagement in a very special and pleasurable way.

The next morning, Harry woke up to hear Ginny throwing up in the bathroom. He sighed, and got up, walking towards the restroom.

"Ginny, you alright in there"

"Oh I'm just peachy, I have a bloody migraine and I'm nauseous." commented Ginny, as she came out of the bathroom stall looking quite pale. She then walked towards the common room, and sank into the couch with a groan.

Harry sat next to her, massaging her neck. "Is there anything you need, like a sickness potion?"

Ginny nodded, "I have some in my bag over there by the bed"

"Ok here you go"

"Thanks"

After about half an hour, Ginny felt better enough to go to her own dormatory to freshen up before returning to the common toom where Harry sat waiting (he had already changed and all). When she got there, Harry motioned at her to sit next to him in the couch. She did, snuggling up against his chest.

"That was some night, wasn't it?" she murmured.

"Yes it was" Harry agreed.

Before Harry could say anything more, Hermione and Ron both charged in breathless as they had just sprinted from the Great Hall.

"Ginny gasp Mum gasp sent gasp a gasp howler"

"What?" Ginny exclaimed getting up.

Hermione nodded, dropping one howler on Ginny's lap as a shakey Ron clutched his, which was already starting to smoke at the corners.

"Mate, you might as well open that" Harry said, snapping Ron back into reality.

"Er, right" with that, Ron tore open the seal, and Molly Weasley's voice echoed throughout the room, causing all the Gryffindors inside to crowd around to see what all the commotion was about.

"RONALD WEASLEY! WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING, GETTING HERMIONE PREGNANT? Hermione, I'm not angry at you, just a bit shocked, AND GINNY! I RAISED YOU TO NOT PUT YOURSELF INTO THAT POSITION. I CAN UNDERSTAND HERMIONE AND RON HAVING SEX, BEING THAT THEY ARE OF AGE, BUT YOU? YOU HAVE TO SERIOUSLY THINK HOW YOUR ACTIONS WILL AFFECT YOUR FUTURE, AND YOU HAVE TO START MAKING WISER DECISIONS. I am pleased to hear that you all are getting married. I have gotten into contact with Hermione's parents, and we are all going to be arriving at Hogwarts tonight to meet with you all and Minerva to see what is to happen now. DON'T THINK I'M QUITE FINISHED SCOLDING YOU TWO, JUST WAIT TILL TONIGHT!"

With this, the howler burst into flames, and a ringing silence filled the room. Ron stared gaping, obvously stunned before he snapped back into reality.

"What are you all doing staring? This is none of your business, be off with you!"

With this, the audience in the room scurried off their own ways, leaving the four to talk amongst themselves.

Ron gulped, turning to Ginny. "What do you think mum will do?"

"Well, I know that she can't really do much harm to me, since I'm in such a delicate condition"

"Oh so now she goes easy on you because you are simply carrying a child in your womb, that's so bloody fantastic!"

Ginny's mouth dropped open, as she glared at her brother, her hands on her hips.

"Being pregnant is easy is it? Let's see either of you two have it a go before you start assuming what you don't know"

Harry shook his head.

"I'm sorry mate, I'm with Ginny on that one. Seriously, you shouldn't have said that"

"Ronald, there's nothing simple about being pregnant" hissed Hermione, obviously equally annoyed at that comment as Ginny.

Before further discussion could go on, Hedwig swooped into the room, dropping off a letter on Hermione's lap, and perching on Harry's arm. Harry stroked her head for a bit, before sending her off back to the owlery.

"It's the response from Mum and Dad" breathed Hermione, now looking a bit nervous.

"Come on, it can't be any worse than that howler" said Ron, the noise of his mother's shouts still imprinted on his mind.

Hermione signed, before opening the letter, as she read, her voice clearly shaking.

"Hermione, we first must say that these actions were quite irresponsible. We raised you better than that. We are very disappointed in you, yet we must understand the facts that lie before us. It is wonderful that this boy has agreed to marry you, but keep in mind that just because you are pregnant doesn't mean that you have to marry. This should only happen if it's something both of you are truely wanting. Ronald's mother has come into contact with us, and we will be arriving at your school tonight. We still have more to discuss.

Love, Mum and Dad".

"Well, that didn't go so bad did it?" said Ron, looking at Hermione, whose eyes were now sparkling with tears.

"Not so bad? Didn't you hear that? My parents are disappointed in me. Never have they been disappointed in me, and they are now. That's not bad? I am too ashamed to face them".

"Don't worry Hermione, we'll all be there beside you" said Harry, embracing his future sister-in-law.

"Harry is right, we need to lean on one another for support" added Ginny.

Ron looked at his watch "Oy look, it's almost lunch time, come on we need to eat our final meals before facing the parents".

"Good idea" Ginny agreed, following Ron towards the stairs. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, shrugged, and then hurried after the other two.

Later that day, the four were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, spread out in front of the fireplace. Ron and Harry were really getting into a chess game, Hermione was reading, and Ginny was nervously toying with her locket, deep in thought about the fact that she would have to face her parents at any given moment. Suddenly, Neville came into the common rooms, breathless. Ginny looked up at Neville, and then nudged Hermione, who in turn managed to get the attention of Ron and Harry.

"What is is Neville?" asked Hermione.

"I've been sent to tell you four to go to McGonnagall's office, that you have been expecting some sort of meeting today".

The four stood up very quickly, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione exchanging nervous glances.

"Well I have to go now, promised Luna I would meet her in the library. Good luck" With that, Neville hurried out of the room.

"Don't worry you three, I'll be there right beside you" said Harry reassuringly.

"Come on Hermione, let's get this over with" said Ron glumly.

Hermione sighed "Guess I would have to face them sooner or later, lets go".

Harry then slipped his hand in Ginny's. "You okay?" he whispered in her ear.

Ginny nodded "I'm just a bit nervous about facing them"

"Don't worry love, I'll be right there beside you" responded Harry, kissing Ginny gently.

They soon parted to follow Hermione and Ron towards McGonnagal's office.

When they got there, they found Professor McGonnagal sitting behind her desk, and seated before her were Mr and Mrs Weasley. Mrs Weasley glared at the four, as Mr Weasley placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, a stern expression on his usually cheerful face. Arthur and Molly Weasley then turned their serious glances towards McGonnagal, who cleared her throat, signalling the four young adults to take their seats. After they were seated, she began to speak.

"I would like to thank you all for coming tonight. It seems as we all have a bit of a situation on our hands, being that four of our students are soon-to-be parents, and soon to be married. We must all discuss what is to happen- ah yes, you two must me Miss Granger's parents"

Soon all heads turned towards the doorway where a sandy-haired man and a bushy haired woman stood, looking a bit frazzled, before their eyes narrowing as they saw Hermione seated, her hand clasped with Ron's. The man then spoke up.

"I apologize for the tardiness, we got a bit lost trying to find the office."

"That is alright, I understand that you are not accustomed to this place. I am Minerva McGonnagal, Headmistress of Hogwarts".

She extended her hand towards the man who grasped it, shaking hands with her.

"Pleased to meet you. I am Jack Granger, and this is my wife Diane" he said motioning towards his wife who shook hands with McGonnagal as well.

"Pleased to meet you both."

Mrs Weasley then stepped towards Mrs Granger and shook hands with her.

"Hello, I'm Molly Weasley, you and I have corresponded upon recieving this news?"

"Yes, thank you for arranging this meeting" said Hermione's mother before taking her seat beside her husband.

After Hermione's parents seemed settled in their seats, McGonnagal began to speak again.

"Now that everyone is here, we can begin to discuss the current situation. Who would like to begin the discussion?"

Hermione's mother spoke up, looking straight at her daughter. "First off, I would like to say that there really is no rush for Hermione and Ronald to get married just because Hermione got pregnant. My husband and I are more than willing to assist with taking care of the child so that both can get their careers started".

"You know, that seems like a good idea, Ginny you and Harry might want to consider a similar approach" Mrs. Weasley commented.

Ginny looked up, glaring daggers at her mother before Harry motioned her to calm down, she relented, clasping her love's hand in hers, speaking up towards her mother.

"Mum, Harry and I will be fine. We are both going to pursue our education and careers, and we will raise the child in a proper household. I will not bring a child into this world out of wedlock. And Harry and I love each other. The love is pure as anything."

"Mr and Mrs Weasley, I will support Ginny and this child in every way, that I can gurantee that" said Harry, blazing green eyes staring straight at Ginny's parents.

Hermione then spoke up. "Mum. I love Ron, he loves me. We intend to marry. We would be happy to accept any help in watching the child while we are at school or at work. We can make this work if we act as a team".

"Mum, Mrs. Granger, I would do anything for Hermione, she and this child are my life now" added Ron, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Ron, is this what you really want?" asked Mr Weasley, eyeing his youngest son.

"Yes".

Mr. Weasley then turned to his wife. "Well Molly, I guess their minds are set. Don't you remember us at that stage?"

Mrs. Weasley looked at her husband with a long stare before turning to the Granger's, defeated. "We are willing to support them in any way possible, no matter what".

Diane Granger then spoke up. "Jack, she is our only child, and now she's a grown woman who is about to embark on her own journey towards parenthood. We should support her in her decisions".

Jack nodded, standing up and walking towards Ron with his right hand extended. "I expect you to treat my little girl the best you can, do you understand me?"

Ron then shook hands with his future father-in-law "Yes sir".

Minerva McGonnagall then spoke up "Well, I see that now there are a couple of weddings to plan, and we need to discuss the future medical treatment for these two future mothers".

Ginny and Hermione hugged each other excitedly.

"Yay, we can be brides together, maybe have a double wedding" Ginny squealed.

"Oh that's a great idea!" Hermione exclaimed.

Both girls then turned towards their mothers and all began to chat excitedly.

Harry then rolled his eyes. "Guess they're a slight bit excited about the wedding."

Arthur Weasley then put a hand on each groom-to-be's shoulder. "Have fun being dragged around for wedding planning".

"What's that supposed to mean" gasped out Ron.

"Oh you'll see" said Jack Granger with a bit of a mischevious grin.

Ron gulped, he and Harry both exchanging wide-eyed fearful looks. These next couple of months were going to be looong and tortureous.

**A/N: ha ha ha, hey people. I apologize for taking so long to update. Getting back to school and adjusting to this new campus and living away from home has taken its toll on my free time. I'll try to update no later than once a month (but I'll shoot for twice maybe 3 times a month if I'm lucky). Again, tell me if you like this chapter. Next one will consist of wedding planning, and Ginny and Hermione beginning to show (and the chapter after that is going to be the double wedding). Anyways I'm free to any tips, advice, etc. Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wedding Planning and Showing**

**A/N: I apologize for the tardiness in updating, as it is nearly midterms and I am doing a lot of schoolwork. I noticed that I am up to 99 reviews, so am hoping that this chapter brings me to over 100 reviews :-P. Anyways here, enjoy.**

Ginny woke up on a Saturday morning as sun peered through the windows. Today was the day where she, Hermione, Ron and Harry were going to go shopping to prepare for the wedding. The four had agreed to a double wedding on Christmas Eve. This event would be held rather than the Yule Ball, so everyone that wanted to come could come.

"Oh Merlin, I am going to be Mrs. Potter in one month" Ginny murmured to herself, getting lost in her train of thoughts.

She suddenly jolted out of this train of thoughts as she glanced at the clock. "Oh shit, I have one hour before I have to meet them downstairs". With this, she bounded out of bed and straight into the shower. As she stripped out of her nightgown and stepped into the shower, she noticed that her stomach now had a more rounded appearence. "Oh, I'm showing" she whispered to herself, her eyes glistening with tears as her body tingled with utmost bliss. She hurried through her shower, practically bursting to announce her news to the others.

As she got out of the shower, she went to her closet, smiling to herself as she pulled out the pale green maternity sweater that her mom had bought her as a gift. She pulled on some leggings, french braided her long red hair, and put on some eyeshadow, mascara, and lip gloss. She then glanced at the clock. "Hm, I think I'll just swing by Hermione's room to see how she's doing".

When she went to Hermione's room, she knocked on the door. "Hermione, you in there?"

A breathless Hermione answered the door, her eyes sparkled excitedly. "Look, I'm showing!" she exclaimed, pointing out her rounded tummy which was clad in the pale purple maternity sweater that Mrs Weasley had gotten her with some leggings.

"Hermione that is so cool, so am I!" Ginny squealed pointing at her own stomach.

"Ooooh this is so exciting" exclaimed Hermione. "Hey hold on a sec, I'm almost ready and then we can go and surprise Ron and Harry".

"Okay, sounds like fun" Ginny agreed.

Soon Ginny and Hermione were headed down towards the Great Hall, where they saw Harry and Ron playing chess. They walked over there grinning widely. Hermione cleared her throat once they reached there, signalling both men to look up.

"It is official, Ginny and I are showing" she announced.

"Oh that is fantastic" exclaimed Harry jumping up, embracing Ginny and kissing her passionately.

"Oh merlin, I'm going to be a dad" said Ron, hugging Hermione and kissing her.

"Gee Ron, you just figured that out?" commented Ginny.

Hermione then glanced at her watch. "We should start heading out now, we still need to get invitations, robes, rings, and flowers".

"Love, we're not that good at the whole shopping thing, how about you and Ginny do the shopping for the wedding alone first, and then later we can pick the rings together".

"Ha ha ha, you aren't getting out of this that easily" Hermione stated firmly, eyes boring into her fiance's eyes.

"Gee Ron, when I said find a way out of shopping, I meant a less obvious escuse" grumbled Harry.

"Oh no you don't" Ginny stated glancing both and her fiance and her brother. "All four of us are going shopping together, and we are ALL going to enjoy it!" She then stood there, her hands on hips, signifying that she meant business.

"Oooh Ginny, you look so sexy when you're all demanding" said Harry, his hands wrapped around her waist. Ginny blushed and giggled. The two then began snogging.

"Ok, sorry to interrupt this erotic moment, but we need to be going now" stated Hermione.

Ginny glanced up. "Oh yeah, ok, let's go Prince Charming." With this, Harry and Ron exchanged defeated glances and followed their future wives.

When they arrived at Hogsmeade, they saw Mr and Mrs Weasley, Lupin and Tonks, and Hermione's parents waiting for them. Mr. Weasley, Mr Granger, and Lupin had glum expressions on their faces.

"Hey dad, Mum make you come?" asked Ron?

Arthur Weasley nodded, "I don't see why she can't just do the shopping herself, I'm fine either way".

"No, you just don't like shopping" commented Mrs Weasley.

"Well, I see that Ron takes after his father in that case" commented Hermione.

"Yes well- wait a minute, Ronald did you try to get out of shopping for your own wedding?" Molly Weasley was now glaring at her youngest son.

"Um well Mum, Harry was forced to go too".

"Gee Ron, thanks mate" Harry hissed in his ear.

"But it's true, you can't expect me to take the wrath of five women".

"Oh no Ron, we have loads of time to do that" said Hermione who was smiling evily.

"Hermione, I love you and all, but you are still scary, you know that".

"Yes, I know, that's what makes me so irresistable" stated Hermione, batting her eyes innocently.

Jack Granger shook his head, "My, what an amusing bunch of people, this wedding planning should be quite interesting to watch".

"That's why Nymphadora and I eloped, to skip all the wedding planning". **(yes they eloped, lol)**

"That's for sure" Tonks agreed "and don't call me Nymphadora"

"So now I have to call my wife by her maiden name?"

"We can talk about a compromise later, lets shop"

"Ok, now what do we want to look for first?" asked Mrs Granger.

Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other. "How about ordering the wedding dresses and robes" Ginny suggested.

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Okay, so what have you decided on, muggle or wizard wedding attire?"

Ginny turned towards Harry and Ron, who now actually seemed to be contemplating what they wanted. The four finally decided what they wanted to use, muggle attire.

Tonks then nodded, pointing towards a store not to far away. "This store just opened up, a store that sells both special occasion muggle and wizard clothing".

Hermione and Ginny shared identical grins, each grabbing her own fiancee's hand. "This is going to be so much fun" Hermione squealed.

"I know" Ginny squealed back.

As they stepped in, Ron groaned. "Just look at the bloody size of this place, we'll be here for hours".

"Honestly Ron, a wedding is a beautiful thing, if you can cooperate, I know the planning could be a lot of fun for all of us".

"May I help you?" all turned around to see a young quite pretty Asian girl behind them. Harry looked like he was about to run out of the store. "Um hi Cho, long time no see, what are you doing here?".

"Well my husband and I decided to start a business on designing formal wear, I've always had an interest for fashion design, and he has this flair for business and marketing, so here we are." She then turned to Harry "Hello Harry, how have you been? "

"Hello" Harry mumbled, looking more uncomfortable than ever.

"Harry, I don't bite, the past is the past, friends?" she asked holding out her hand.

Harry took her hand "Friends" he agreed.

"So, what brings you here?" Cho asked, glancing curiously at Ginny and Hermione, then at Harry and Ron.

Mrs Weasley smiled. "We are in the process of planning a double wedding".

Cho's eyes glittered with excitement "Wow, congratulations to all four of you. Here follow me, weddings are my specialty"

She then escorted the ten to an office "Please take a seat" she said, motioning to ten chairs which had magically appeared. She then surveyed the group. "Okay, let's start with the bridal dresses, robes or muggle attire?"

"Muggle attire" replied Hermione, as Ginny nodded in agreement.

Cho then led them to a woman's dressing room and began taking measurements with her wand/

"So is it possible to place maternity charms on the dresses" Mrs Weasley spoke up.

Cho nodded "Yes, the charm is quite simple and it can work on any dress. I like to make the dresses custom made so that each dress is special in its own way, so once the dresses are completed, I place the charm myself."

"Do you have any designs that we could look at?" Tonks spoke up.

"Yes, here you go" she responded, handing Hermione and Ginny some catalogs to look at.

"Wow, there are so many dresses to choose from" Ginny gasped. "How are we going to pick just one dress each?"

"Well, that's why you have your mothers and me here, we're here to help".

After about an hour, Ginny and Hermione had each selected their dresses. Both had selected identical dresses which were cream colored simple yet, elegant medevial styled full-length dresses with long flared sleaves trimmed with lace, and were made of crushed velvet and silk.

"Are you two sure that you want identical dresses?" Tonks asked.

"Sure, we both like this style best, and better yet, it hides the buldge very well, so we don't have to look like moo-moo's in our wedding albums" Ginny added.

"Moo-moo's?" Hermione giggled.

"Sorry, I'm really hyper today".

"That I can tell" added an extremely bored Ron from outside the women's fitting room.

"Don't come in, you'll see us in our wedding dresses" Ginny squealed.

"So are we done yet?" grumbled Ron, recieving a glare from his mother.

"Well Ginny and I picked out our dresses, what's next Cho?".

"Oh right" Cho checked a list. "Do you have any bridesmaids, flowergirls, etc.?"

"Oh, we still have to decide that one."

"Oh that's alright, I can have dresses ready within a week. So I'm guessing we choose the groom attire, and that will be it for today".

Cho then turned towards Harry and Ron. "I am guessing you want muggle attire as well?"

Ron and Harry shrugged "I guess so" said Harry.

"Ok, I will lead you to the men's dressing area. Would you three like to join them" asked Cho, nodding towards Mr Granger, Mr Weasley, and Lupin.

The men looked at their wives who were nodding and pointing towards the fitting rooms before giving defeated nods.

"Ok, here is the catalogue for men's apparel" stated Cho, handing Ron and Harry each a binder containing different styles.

"Um what do I do now?" asked Ron.

"You just pick out what you like best" said Mr Weasley.

"I remember I just picked out the first thing I saw, and was done with it in a snap" added Mr Granger.

"Excuse me, what was that Jack?"

Harry and Ron exchanged glances "ohhh, busted" Ron whispered.

"Nothing dear" responded Jack.

"That's what I thought"

"Wow, now I know who Hermione takes after" added Ron.

"I heard that" said Hermione, sticking her head in.

"Wait you're not supposed to see us in what we picked out" squealed Harry imitating Ginny, who then stuck her head in the room too.

"What have you picked out, your birthday suit?" retorted Ginny.

"Sure why not?" added Ron.

"No one is going to get married starkers" added Mrs Weasley.

"But it's my wedding" Ron protested.

"No one is going starkers" added Hermione.

Ron sighed defeated "Fine, I'll get this one" he said pointing at a pimp suit".

Hermione's eyes widened with horror "No Ronald, absolutely not, you are not going to dress like a pimp at our wedding! Oh by the way, Us women are going to go to be looking around the store to accessorize our dresses, so we'll leave you with Cho to pick out the tuxes. Cho, I hope you have better taste than Ron does."

Cho laughed ushering them away before turning towards Ron "That is usually used for costume balls, here let me show you one that could work, this is what Jake wore to our wedding" she said pointing to a nice looking black tuxedo with a silk vest. "You can pick any color for the vest, he wore it in a silver".

"Hm, I've always liked dark blue. What do you guys think?" he asked everyone else.

"I think this could work" all the men agreed, nodding.

"Yes, blue is a great color. I think Hermione would agree that this one looks more tasteful for a wedding" agreed Cho.

"Ok, I'll take it".

"Good, now Harry have you found anything?".

"Well, I like what Ron picked out, what color vest do you think could work though?".

"Definately green to match your eyes, I have a great shade that would work perfectly" commented Cho.

"Alright thanks, I'll take it" said Harry.

"So, I'll take it you still have to plan for best men, etc?" asked Cho.

"Well seeing as we are best mates, and each of us is a groom, we still have to figure that out".

"I understand, wedding planning can be a hassle".

Harry then glanced at the tuxedo in the catalog, with a mist of saddness covering his eyes "I wonder what wedding planning was like for my parents".

Lupin then put his arm around Harry in a fatherly manner. "Let's just say that James knew to stay out of Lilly's way, and he was on his best behavior when she needed his help" he said with a laugh.

Harry smiled slightly "I just wish they could be there. That they could meet Ginny and see the happiness that fills me when I am with her".

"Harry, they know, and they will be there, in your heart" said Lupin.

Harry nodded "Ok, let's change the subject before depressed moody Harry makes an appearance" he said with a laugh.

"Hey I have an idea, let's sneak up on the girls" said Ron, grinning mischeviously.

"Not a bad idea" agreed Harry.

Remus laughed, shaking his head. "You are your father's son, Harry, ok we do not want to face the wrath of our wives, so we'll get a head start".

"Fine" Harry agreed.

They gave them about a five minute head start before they crept out of the dressing room. They found Ginny and Hermione examining tiaras then nodded at each other to signal one another. Then each snaked around their fiancees and grabbed them by the waists, causing each girl to shriek and jump. Hermione ended up stomping on Ron's foot accidentially and Ginny accidentially kicked Harry in between the legs.

"Ow Hermione, so abusive!" Ron complained, hopping on one foot.

"Serves you right, sneaking behind a pregnant woman" grumbled Hermione.

"Well, I guess I lucked out, look at poor Harry!"

Harry was knelt on the ground, his eyes watering with pain. "Ginny, I think you have ruined the chance of any siblings for that one" he groaned in a voice about an octave higher than usual.

"Oh Harry! I swear I didn't mean to hit you, you just snuck behind me and I reacted. Here, let me help you". She then helped him up.

"Thanks" he gasped, voice beginning to return to normal, now leaning against the wall for support before regaining the ability to stand unassisted. He then glared at Ron, who was howling with laughter.

"Brilliant idea mate, I should kick you there just for suggesting it".

"So Ronald, this was your idea was it?" commented Hermione in a sickingly sweet tone.

"Hey Harry went along with it" Ron retorted.

"Believe me mate, I paid for it" said Harry with a grimace.

Hermione then looked at her watch. "Oh my goodness, I forgot, we are supposed to choose what we need then meet the rest at the flowershop next door".

"Okay, do we have everything?" asked Ginny.

"Well, I think I'm missing my reproductive abilities, other than that, now that my voice has returned to its normal tone, I'm good to go" retorted Harry.

"Honestly Harry, it wasn't that bad" said Ginny.

"I would like to see you experience pain like getting kicked there".

"Believe me Ron, I think that Ginny and I will experience pain far worse than that in the near future" responded Hermione.

"Ok forget I said anything, let's find Cho, and place our orders already" said Ron.

They found Cho behind the counter "Do you have everything you want ordered?"

"Yes, we'll order the dressed, the tuxedoes, and the accessories for now" said Ginny.

"Ok, I will run this order through, and I will owl you when it is available to be picked up."

"So how much do we owe you?" asked Harry.

"I'll tell you when you come to pick up the order" said Cho.

"Thank you, do you have any advice on flowers?"

"Roses, they are the simple yet elegant choice for most weddings, and red is good for a christmas wedding".

"Thank you, I guess we'll see you sometime next week".

"See you then, and good luck with the shopping"

"Thanks" responded Hermione, who then turned to catch up with the rest of the group.

"Gee thanks for waiting for me" she commented, still gasping for breath.

"A little out of shape are we?" asked Ron.

"Shut up" grumbled Hermione, now glaring daggers at him.

"Come on, lets go in and get this over with" said Harry.

They entered the store, where they found Mrs Weasley talking to the florist. "Why hello, you must be the two couples" said the florist, smiling towards the four.

Mrs Weasley looked up "It's about time you get here. The rest are next door checking out the parchment stationary for the invitations".

"It's ok, we have already decided on what flowers we want" said Ginny.

"Yes, we would like red roses" said Hermione, turning towards the florist.

"Are you sure?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"Yeah mum" said Ron.

The florist smiled. "That is a good choice, arrangements with roses is my specialty, I could have sample arrangements ready within a week".

"Sounds good to me" said Harry.

"Ok I will see you all in a week then".

"Ok thank you" said Mrs Weasley, now ushering the rest out of the store, towards the parchment specialty store.

As they reached that store, they found the men sitting at a bench in front of the store.

"Ah Molly, you fineally found them. Tonks and Diane are in there" said Mr Weasley, nodding towards the store.

"Ok, we will go in here, pick out the invitations, then go to lunch".

"It's about time" said Ron, now starting to get hungry.

"Ok lets go in" said Hermione, walking ahead of the rest, entering the store.

When all entered the store, they found Tonks and Mrs Granger having a conversation with the shopkeeper.

"Ah good, Molly, you found them" said Tonks. "Here, Diane and I found some parchment that could look nice for the wedding invitations".

"Wow, they all look nice, what do you think Mum?" asked Hermione, looking up at her mother.

"I like this one" said Mrs Granger, picking up a sample piece of ivory colored parchment that shimmered ever so slightly when the parchment was moved at any angle.

"Yes, that one is really pretty, what do you think Gin?"

"I like it, Harry and Ron?"

"We'll take it".

"Very good choice" said the shopkeeper. He then showed them a color key and a font key. "Now we can have the writing on the invitations in any font and in any ink color".

"Fancy script seems like a good font for the invitations, and how about gold ink?" said Hermione, glancing at the others who nodded before she turned towards the shopkeeper.

"Yes, we'll take it"

"Very good choice indeed, we can have this order in about a week"

"Thank you" said Mrs Weasley.

They then exited the store, and found the men in deep conversation, as a fascinated Mr Weasley was listening to Mr Granger describing something in great detail.

"Molly, Jack here has been describing a most useful muggle tool used to unplug clogged toilets, a Pulnger was it?"

"Actually, it is called a plunger" responded Mr Granger.

Tonks muttered "don't ask" to a confused looking Mrs Granger as Mrs Weasley plastered a smile on her face.

"That's... nice dear, now why don't we all go to lunch now?"

"Good idea" said Lupin, standing up.

They then went into a nice cafe where they ordered their food and chatted about everything from the wedding, to the babies, to graduation, etc. After they finished their meals, they walked outside, Mrs. Weasley now checking her list.

"Ok, all we have to do now is choose the rings. I think that this is more of thing for you four to do together. The jewelery store is over there, and lets all meet back here in let's say one hour?"

"Ok, that works" agreed Hermione.

The four then entered the jewelery store and began to look at all the displays of jewelery.

"Can I help you" asked the saleslady, eyeing them suspiciously.

Ginny spoke up "Where are your wedding rings?"

"They are in that display over there. But the wedding rings here are probably a bit, let's say, out of the price range for such young couples" she remarked, looking towards the four.

"How can you be sure that we cannot afford the wedding rings" asked Harry, his green eyes blazing slightly toward's the woman's steel grey eyes.

"In all honesty, the only people your age that could afford rings such as these would have to be a Malfoy or a Potter".

Harry then brushed his hair back, revealing his scar before extending his right hand to shake her hand "I'm Harry Potter, pleased to meet you"

"Aurora, is there a problem here?" asked a finely dressed man behind the four.

The saleslady then turned towards the man. "No problem at all, Uncle. I am just assisting Harry Potter and his friends in finding wedding rings".

"Harry Potter, is it? Gaston Defleuore, pleased to meet you. I apologize for my niece's behavior. She is still a bit shaken from a robbery that occured here last month. So, looking for wedding rings are you? I remember when your parents came to this very store to buy their own wedding rings. Who is the lucky lady?"

Ginny extended her hand towards his "Ginny Weasley, pleased to meet you".

"A Weasley are you? You are the second Weasley to have shopped here for wedding rings this month".

"Second? Who else has come here?" asked Ron.

"And you are?"

"Sorry, these are my friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, they are here to pick out their wedding rings too" said Harry.

"I see, very nice indeed. Yes, a Percy Weasley came here about a week ago, in fact he should be here at any moment with his lovely fiancee".

Ron grimaced as Hermione plastered a smile on her face. "How charming, Ronald, wouldn't you want to do a little catching up with your brother, show him how you are doing?"

"Now why would I want to do that?" asked Ron.

"CoughheadboyCough" went Ginny.

"Oh yeah, said Ron" a smirk beginning to form on his face.

"Let's just begin looking at rings, shall we?" said Gaston.

"Okay" Harry agreed, the four now headed towards the ring display.

After about fifteen minutes, the four had selected their rings (Harry and Ron's being a simple gold band with an intricate leaf pattern etched into the gold, and Ginny and Hermione's being a matching band, except a good-sized cluster of diamonds was centered on the ring). Harry and Ginny agreed to engrave the other's name on the inside of the ring and had selected to engrave the words _Amor animi arbitrio sumitur, non ponitur _(Latin for "We choose to love, we do not choose to cease loving") after the name. Ron and Hermione agreed to engrave the other's name on the inside of the ring and had selected to engrave the words _Amor est vitae essentia _(Latin for "Love is the essence of life"). after the name.

As they were finishing up their order the door chimed, meaning that a customer had come in.

"Hello Gaston, we decided to arrive a bit early just in case".

"Ah Mr. Weasley and Ms. Clearwater" I shall fetch your rings, and I will assist you in the fittings as I am done with this wedding ring order. Mr Potter, Ms. Weasley, Mr Weasley, Ms. Granger, I shall see you next week. I am aware that you know these four individuals?" he said, motioning at the four before him before going to the backroom to get their order.

Ron, Ginny, and Harry glowered towards Percy while Hermione plastered another false smile on her face. "Percy, how good to see you" she said, sticking out her hand to shake his.

Percy stared as though stunned, but Penelope held her hand out towards Hermione. "Hermione, dear, how nice to see you again. So how have you been?"

"Busy. Ronald and I are both currently Head Boy and Girl. And now the four of us are in the process of planning this wedding. Ginny is in the process of testing through the remainder of 6th year to be placed with the 7th years after the holidays. Then it is time for the four of us to take the NEWTS and then (placing her hand on her slightly swollen abdomen) parenthood".

Ron and Harry placed arms around their fiancees as a shocked Percy finally regained his composure.

"How... nice. Ronald, you managed to both achieve the title Head Boy and impregnate your girlfriend in the same year. And Ginny, I am shocked. You are actually intend to bring _him_ into the family. And Mother and Father are accepting this situation with open arms are they?"

"Yes, I find that Mum and Dad are very supporting of us" said Ginny, placing a hand on her own swollen abdomen.

"Supporting, more like mad" scoffed Percy turning towards Penelope. "Penny, you now see why I do not associate with _them_ anymore".

"Actually, I do not, but I love you and I am willing to do whatever it takes to see that boy I fell in love with years ago".

Percy's eyes flickered before becoming hard again "I became an adult, that is what changed. I learned that petty desires will bring nothing in life".

Ron unclenched his fists, finally being able to speak in a steady, firm tone. "For that, I pity you, you are nothing more than a egotistical bastard who needs to do us all a favor and go fu-"

"Ron, it's not worth it, lets just finish up what we have to do so that we can meet up with the rest" Harry interrupted.

"Yes Ron, why don't you listen to your friend here, he has seemed to dominate you every other time".

With this, Ron swung towards Percy only to have his hand caught by Hermione. "Ronald Weasley, violence is not the key, you must reason your differences".

"That, love, will never happen in this situation" hissed Ron, through clenched teeth.

Hermione glared at Ron before turning towards Penelope. "Penny, I apologize for this behavior. Please owl me at Hogwarts sometime, I would like to hear from you more often, now that we will be family. (to this Ron rolled his eyes) Yes Ronald, she will be family. Anyways, we are late meeting our parents, so I will hopefully be hearing from you soon?"

Penelope gave a hard glance towards her own fiancee before turning towards Hermione and embracing her. "Yes Hermione, you shall be hearing from me soon".

With this, Hermione ushered the rest out of the store, to meet Mr and Mrs Weasley and surprisingly, Fred and George.

"Hello little brother, we decided to swing by and do some shopping when we ran into Mother and Father here.

"Well, what took you so long?" said Mrs Weasley. "We are going to meet the rest at Honeydukes before returning you four to the school."

"Hermione just stopped me from doing something I have longed for doing for years" Ron grumbled, glaring at his future wife.

Fred and George laughed. "and what did the mean ole wifey stop widdle-ickle-Ronikins from doing?" cooed George.

Ginny rolled her eyes "Percy the Great and his fiancee are in there recieving fittings for their wedding bands".

Mrs Weasley's eyes watered a little "Percy didn't even tell us he was engaged..."

Mr Weasley comforted his wife "Molly, it's alright, I'm here".

Fred and George suddenly had angry expressions on their faces. "Excuse me, I think there's some unfinished busines to deal with" said Fred, cracking his knuckles.

Mrs Weasley then regained her stern composure. "There will be no such thing, Fred, George, I prohibit you from entering that store".

"Mum, what are we, five? You cannot prohibit us from entering a store" retorted George.

"Fred, George, please listen to Mum, don't enter that store" Ginny said.

"Ginny, give me one good reason why I shouldn't walk into that store" Fred hissed into her ear.

"Because he's exiting the store as we speak" Ginny hissed back.

Harry and Hermione and Ron turned around to see that they were indeed exiting the store.

"Dear brother, how have you been?" George said in a sickingly sweet tone.

"Long time no see" added Fred in an identical tone.

"I do not have time for your impudence at this time, why don't you run along and play at your little toy shop" retorted Percy, who recieved a warning glance from Penelope.

"At least our little toy shop has earned us many galleons" said George, jingling a money bag that he removed from his dragon skin coat pocket.

Percy's eyes narrowed at his younger twin brothers. "Your arrogance has not wavered throughout the years, come Penelope there is more to do than talk to these individuals".

Penelope mouthed "I'm sorry" towards the glaring Weasleys, minus Mrs Weasley who looked as though she could burst into tears at any given second, before turning to walk away with her fiancee.

"Sure run away from it all, you were always a coward!" Fred yelled after Percy before turning back towards his family.

"Mum, dad, if we ever end up like that, please Avada Kedavra us" he said, with George nodding in agreement.

"Fred, George, don't ever let me hear you say that again" hissed Mrs Weasley before embracing them.

"Okay Mum, I get it, but now you're suffocating us" gasped George.

"Oh sorry" with this she released the twins which were now gasping for air.

Ron looked at his watch "Mum, we really need to be getting back to the school now, let's go meet the others".

"Right. Fred, George, I will see you at dinner tomorrow night, come on you four, we need to go to meet the rest".

"Nice to see you again Gin, Hermione. Both looking a bit round today" they added with grins.

With this, Ginny stuck her tongue out at her brothers, and Hermione smiled ruefully at them. At the same time, each girl grabbed their fiancee and snogged him senseless.

"Ahh my eyes!" "Get a room!" they yelled.

Laughing loudly at the horrified twins, the four turned and followed Mr and Mrs Weasley towards Honeydukes to meet the others, to head back to the school.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is the wedding, and I hope to have the next chapter up and running soon. enjoy!.**


End file.
